Keep Calm and Fairy On
by Another Confession
Summary: For-TheGirlInThePinkScarf: The Cena Family has recently transplanted to Washington, where the rules of the Eastern seaboard don't apply. John is an openly gay student trying to adjust to his new situation. He soon finds himself the object of affection for several of his new town's most eccentric residents.
1. my new school

Author's Note: This is a re-post of a Centon/CenHardy/CenPunk/AJOrton/LitaHardy/Junk/CenRollins series of dabblings I wrote for TheGirlInThePinkScarf. After you read this, go read her stuff. She's amazing at making it work with wrestling pairings you didn't know existed but once you've discovered them, you can't get them out of your mind. This story's rated mature for content and blow-your-mind couplings throughout. The WWE & its superstars are trademarks owned and operated by Vincent K. McMahon (also known as that old dude you see on Muscle & Fitness and you scoff at the notion he still looks that good without a regular dose of 'roids).

1:

_Washington. _

It wasn't exactly my choice to move here. Dad accepted a new job, and we were on our way in less than a week.

Washington was nothing like Boston. School was rough there, and full of bullies. I'd started working out to keep myself from being terrorized, but I couldn't say the same for some of my friends. I had done some research online about Washington's schools to compare just before the move. They sounded so...positive.

I watched the scenery go by from the backseat while my brothers Dan, Matt, Steve and Sean did everything they could not to obey my mother's pleas for them to sit still. I usually went along with my brothers, but I was busy counting the trees that lined the side of the road.

_I had never seen so many fucking trees._

We passed the small seaside town we were about to live in. There were a few tiny shops, a gas station, probably a thousand docked boats, and a big hotel. I made a mental note to apply for a job at the hotel. It'd probably be housekeeping, but at least I'd have something to do around here.

"John, check it out!" Matt pointed out his window.

I glanced in his direction and caught sight of a black lab running down the street. It was wearing a red cape and it looked like it was about to take off and fly at any second. Matt laughed hysterically until the dog was out of sight, then he looked back at me and asked, "You think that's all people do around here? Dress us their dogs and set 'em loose?"

"Probably," I shrugged.

Dad turned a corner and we started up a steep incline. There were a number of Turn-of-the-Century looking houses all lined up in a row. They were all painted white and they all had beautiful lawns.

_God, I was moving to Pleasantville._

A much larger house stood at the top of the incline. Dad pulled into its driveway and stated, "We're here!"

My brothers rushed to get outside. We hadn't made a stop in four hours and I hadn't realized how stale the air had gotten until I stepped out and took in a deep breath. Steve ran around to the back of the house and out of sight. Matt, Dan and Sean waited anxiously for Dad to open the front door so they could claim rooms. I stayed back with Mom and helped her grab a few bags from the trunk to take inside.

"I think we're just going to love it, here," Mom smiled at me as we walked up to the porch.

I analyzed my surroundings as soon as I got through the front door. The house itself was completely restored inside. It had kind of a rustic feel but with modern amenities and a massive amount of space for a large family. There was a staircase just off to the left and I could hear my brothers already calling rooms from upstairs.

"This one is mine!" Matt shouted.

"I call the one on the end!" Dan stated.

"No, I want the one on the end!" Sean argued.

Steve came running from the dining room and went up the steps three-at-a-time. I dropped the bags in my arms by the door and followed him, countering as I went, "I'm one of the oldest! Whatever room I want, I get!"

The others scoffed loudly at me. Matt had picked the room nearest to the stairwell and he was standing in the door frame, obviously trying to keep me out. I shoved him into the room and took a quick look around.

"I already picked this one! Dibs!" Matt stated.

The layout wasn't really what I wanted anyway, but I thought about calling it just to piss Matty off. Sean popped his head out from his room and nodded toward the end of the hall as he mentioned to me, "There's a huge room in the attic."

I started to leave Matt's room and he shoved me back, so I shoved him one more time and took off for the stairs to the attic. Steve was investigating a room on the right and I startled him as I breezed past.

"Dude!" he called to me, but I was already heading up to the attic.

I knew it was my room as soon as I opened the door.

It was a massive space. The slanted ceiling made it look almost surreal as I walked around. There was a large oval window that showed an amazing view of the ocean out front, and there was already a bed frame made entirely of thick wood just waiting for me to claim it.

"_Perfect_," I sighed.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you'll be alright up here, son? It's awfully...isolated."<p>

Dad took another look around while he frowned at the idea of me being up in the attic. I pointed out the space by the window and said, "Dad, this is perfect for me. I can set up all my weight lifting equipment right there."

"Yeah, well, I guess so," he took a few steps forward and checked out the area I was pointing to.

"I'm not that far away. Just a few steps is all," I reassured him.

"Yeah, alright...alright," he was still apprehensive.

I motioned to the door and offered, "We could take it off if that'll make you feel better."

"No, son, that's not necessary," Dad shook his head.

He gave me a quick hug before turning to leave as he said, "I just want you to be happy."

"I am," I replied, and Dad shot me a wink before he left.

* * *

><p>I slept easy, even though I was bound for my first day of school the next morning. I was never one to be very nervous about first days, especially after researching that most Washington schools didn't even have metal detectors.<p>

_So unlike Boston._

Dan drove to school. Matt, Steve and Sean took the bus. I preferred walking because it gave me some time to myself. I put on my earbuds and set my iPod to Jay-Z as I started making my way to school. Dad had already bought our supplies, so my backpack was heavy as I slung it over my right shoulder and set out. I was in jeans and a t-shirt and I certainly felt it was a cold, wet rush of air hit me on the porch. I considered going back for a jacket, then decided against it as I made my way to the sidewalk.

The fog made it hard to see very far. I had no idea there was even another person around until I nearly bumped into one at the corner. She was leaning up against the stop sign and she had a backpack on that seemed two sizes too big for her as she smiled at me and said, "Hi! You must be one of the new guys! I'm A. J. Lee, I live next door to you."

She reached out her hand and I shook it. I turned my music off and pulled out my earbuds so I could reply, "I'm John Cena."

"So, you have a lot of brothers? Any sisters?" she asked curiously.

I shook my head and A. J. let out a long sigh as she retorted, "Figures. There are like, no girls besides me on this entire block."

She slumped her shoulders forward and rolled her eyes. It reminded me of a cartoon character. She was so small-framed, I wasn't sure if she was actually my age, but I didn't want to offend her by asking, so I casually pointed out, "I'm on my way to the high school. First day and all."

"Oh yeah! Me, too! I mean, not my first day, but I'm headed towards the high school," she spoke really fast.

She glanced past me at the house on the corner and shouted, "Hey, Randy!"

I turned around to see who she was talking to. A taller guy with bronzed skin stepped out from the house on the corner and walked across the lawn. There was a stone wall lining the edge of the lawn that dropped down to the street, but the guy named Randy seemed unfazed by it as he easily hopped off the edge and landed gracefully on the sidewalk below. He had some lean muscle definition, not too bulky, and although he appeared to be of average build, his movements were fluid and fast.

He was also wearing jeans and a black t-shirt with a tribal design on it. He pulled something out of his pocket and lit up, and I thought it was a smoke until I caught a whiff of its scent.

"Is that a doobie?!" I blurted out.

A. J. laughed and Randy shrugged it off as he replied passively, "It's prescription."

I highly doubted that. He started walking off and A. J. followed him as she explained, "Randy, this is John Cena. He moved here with his four brothers and they took the Lincoln house up on the top of the hill."

I followed after them, watching Randy while A. J. spoke. He was walking much faster than he appeared to be, and I was actually having to work to keep up with him. He didn't exactly seem interested in what A. J. was saying, but she continued anyway, "This is his first day of school. I think I should show him around just in case he doesn't know where to go. Do you think the school is hard to navigate? I don't think so, but I've been here my whole life, so who knows how hard it would be for someone..."

A. J. suddenly stopped and leaned forward. I stopped just behind her and I could hear her wheezing as she struggled to breathe. I didn't think Randy was going to stop, but he turned back on his heel and reached for A. J.'s backpack as he said under his breath, "Jesus Christ, April."

He unzipped a pocket near the top of the backpack and pulled out an inhaler. He handed it to A. J. and she took a couple of breaths from it. We waited until her breathing slowed, then she stood up and asked me as energetically as ever, "Are you gay, John?"

"What?!" I shouted, completely caught off-guard.

Randy raised an eyebrow and gave me a devious stare. A. J. explained in her hyper-fast voice, "I mean, it's alright if you are, and it's alright if you aren't. We accept everybody here. I mean, the school made these new rules that it's okay to be gay or lesbian or what-not, and everyone is cool about it no matter what, so I'm just asking because if you are, you won't be judged or anything."

"Um..." I wasn't sure how I wanted to answer.

She breezed on without skipping a beat, "Anyway, Randy is, just so you know, and there's like, two other guys at school who are. One's name is Jeff, he's actually bi, because he was my boyfriend for a while and we just broke up because I caught him cheating with Phil, we actually call him Punk because he acts like a punk, and so there's like this whole love triangle going on and what-not, although I don't see myself as being part of a love triangle..."

Randy started walking away, and A. J. stopped talking long enough to go after him. I ran after the both of them, still unsure why I was following when it wasn't clear to me whether they were planning on being friends or future problems. A. J. kept talking the whole rest of the walk to school, and I saw her use her inhaler at least three more times between novel-length speeches of hasty and needless information. I did gather some extra clues about classmate names and who my neighbors were from her endless details, though.

I kept glancing up at Randy, but he never looked back at me. He smoked the rest of his doobie and flicked it into the ocean just before we reached the high school. I had gotten enough of the blow-back that I was a little more calm by the time we reached the school parking lot. We were almost to the side entrance of the school when A. J. reached for Randy and said, "Randy, hold my hand."

He obliged, though I had no idea why. Randy looked like the type of guy who would endlessly torment tiny Energizer bunnies like A. J., yet they were walking into school like they were just any other odd couple out to rouse the rumor mill. We walked past a few students along the way, but we caught no one's attention save for a young man sitting on the hood of a green Mustang in the parking space closest to the side entrance.

He had long blond hair with black streaks in it that he had tied back. He was wearing a sleeveless T-shirt and his arms were covered in different colors of paint that came together like a mural across his skin. Even his neck was painted almost to his chin. In Boston, he would've been considered a junkie with a creative streak, but I noticed his soft eyes and withdrawn demeanor starkly contrasted his gothic appearance.

He hopped down from the Mustang as soon as we went past and he made a beeline for A. J., like he had been waiting for her. His voice had a Southern twang to it as he asked softly, "Miss April, can we talk?"

She ignored him and gripped Randy's hand even tighter as they walked inside the school. I stayed back a minute to ask the man, "Are you Jeff?"

He gave me a curious stare and turned his head to one side like he was trying to place me before he answered, "Yeah, I sure am."

"I'm John Cena. I'm new here," I offered my hand.

He took it, and I noticed his grip was very soft as he shook my hand and cautiously pulled away. He glanced around like he wasn't completely sure of or comfortable with his surroundings, and I began to reconsider the junkie label.

"I saw another guy come in a while ago; looked somewhat like you. I remember his name was Matt because I have a brother and his name is also Matty," Jeff informed me.

"Yeah, that'd be my brother. I have three others somewhere around here," I mentioned.

Jeff nodded and his brow furrowed like he was committing the information to memory. It struck me as odd that he was so concerned about a simple detail about me until he said, "I like to remember things about people that are of importance to them. Makes me think I know a little bit more than everyone else, I guess."

I nodded and asked, "Where are you from, originally?"

Jeff focused on someone behind me for a second as he replied passively, "Carolinas."

I didn't bother to ask which one. I shrugged and mentioned, "Never been there. I came from Boston."

Jeff's eyes widened with intrigue as he put his focus back on me and asked, "Yeah? There a lot of Irish folks there, like in the movies?"

"Sure! Like Boondock Saints," I referenced the film.

Jeff chuckled like he was a fan and I suddenly felt like we were really hitting it off. A. J. had said that there was someone at school named Jeff who was bisexual and she had just broken up with him for cheating on her, and I concluded that this was the Jeff she was referring to.

The bell rang from inside the school and I mentioned, "I better get inside."

"Me, too. See you later, Johnny," Jeff gave me a crooked half-smile and jogged his way past me into the school.

There were only a few people who called me Johnny, and I didn't usually like it much, but the Southern way that Jeff said it made it sound kind of intriguing.

* * *

><p>I made my way through the first few hours of classes without a hitch. A. J. found me at second hour and offered to give me a tour, but the school itself was a fraction the size of my old school in Boston, and I had no problem at all finding my way around. I noticed Randy was in most of my classes, and he always sat at the back. He talked to this other guy most of the time, and I found out his name was Cody when one of the teachers called on him to answer a question.<p>

Third hour was right before lunch. I sat down and waited, hoping to see at least one familiar face come through the door. A girl with bright red hair was already seated across from me. She was busy texting and didn't bother to ask me who I was. She was wearing white jeans and a halter top and she had some gorgeous features, which led me to believe she was probably part of the popular clique.

A couple of guys came in after me and sat down at the back of the class. They were talking amongst themselves and I heard one of them call the other one Dean. I checked the clock above the door and it was almost time for class to start. I actually felt a little bit anxious that I might possibly have a class where I didn't know anybody.

Another guy walked into the classroom and I studied him as he went over to the teacher's desk to turn something in. He was smaller and leaner in build, and he actually had a lip ring, but the most interesting trait about him was the well trimmed facial hair he was sporting, a style that probably passed as normal for teenagers in Washington but would be considered an adult style in Boston.

His hair was cut short and spiked a little in front. He was wearing a stretched out gray hoodie and I could see several holes in his jeans, including one in the crotch area that had been crudely sewn up, probably only after receiving complaints from teachers. His fingernails had chipped black paint on them and his fingers looked blue collar raw. He fussed with the papers in his hands before setting them down, then he took additional time re-positioning them until finally he deemed the pile satisfactory and he walked back over to take the seat on my other side. He glanced up at me for a second, then he rifled through his backpack and pulled out a textbook like he wasn't curious to know who I was. I went back to watching the door, and as soon as my attention was away from him, he asked, "Who the hell are you?"

"John," I opted out of giving him my last name after he addressed me so rudely.

"Oh," he nodded and started searching through his textbook.

A few more students came in, but no one I recognized. I sighed with frustration and the guy next to me caught it, asking, "You waiting for someone?"

"No," I stated.

He wouldn't leave it alone as he pressed on, "Why would you be waiting for someone? Aren't you new here?"

I didn't answer him. He made a short chuckle and added like it had only just come to him, "Oh yeah, that's right! You're one of those five brothers that moved into town! A. J.'s been telling everyone about you!"

He didn't let on what she had been saying about me, and I got the distinct impression that A. J. hadn't talked to this guy directly, but he had overheard her talking to someone else and he was hoping I would lend him more information. I shrugged and replied simply, "Yeah, that's me."

The guy frowned and shifted uncomfortably in his seat. It seemed like he was not used to someone catching on to his mind games so quickly. His personality shifted completely from dumbing himself down to being more intelligent and serious as he mentioend, "Well, I'm Phil Brooks. Nice to meet you."

I remembered April talking about a Phil being the one that Jeff had cheated on. She hadn't mentioned a last name, but she had said he liked to be called Punk. I opened my mouth to ask, but he answered as if he already knew what I was going to say, "People call me Punk."

He added sarcastically, "Probably because I'm just so cute and loveable, like that chick from Paramore."

I snorted a laugh and Punk sat up a little straighter. He seemed just as inspired by someone laughing at his jokes as he was by someone who could so easily catch on to his acts of defiance. He leaned in just slightly and whispered to me, "Did April Lee give you the, 'It's okay to be gay,' speech between awkward asthmatic episodes?"

I couldn't help chuckling again, and a faded smile formed just underneath Punk's facial hair. I replied with a nod, "She did ask for my sexual orientation only after we had just met and I did get the speech even before I answered. Astonishingly, she did not have to use her inhaler."

"That's my girl," Punk sighed, then he asked me more quietly, "So, did you give her an answer? I'm assuming Randy was there to witness."

Punk was amazingly accurate about everything so far. I nodded about Randy but replied, "I didn't give an answer."

I could already read from Punk's gaze that he didn't have to be told to know exactly what I would've said. The teacher walked in at that moment, breaking us away from our conversation. There was a moment while the teacher was distracted by the pile of papers Punk had left on his desk and Punk took the opportunity to whisper to me, "Don't tell them anything. April loves being gay boy's best friend while secretly hoping to entice him to play for her team and Randy is a rabid dog when he's horny."

I shot Punk a curious glance, but he didn't elaborate. I knew he purposefully phrased his words so that I'd be left to my imagination as to exactly what Randy would look like as a sex-crazed teenager gone rabid.

_I'm actually starting to like my new school._


	2. more fires than i could put out

2:

"Son? You have a visitor," I heard Dad call from the stairs.

I had waited after school to talk to the coach about joining the football team. I had walked home alone and I was just lying in bed, staring at the ceiling when Dad called to me. I hopped up and opened the door to my room, unsure of whom my visitor would be.

I blinked with surprise when I saw that it was Randy. Dad stayed at the foot of the steps until Randy walked past me into my room. I nodded back to my dad and he smiled like he was overjoyed to see me making friends. I had come out to my parents a couple of years ago, but my dad never acted like he thought any guys that came over were there for anything more than to hang out and play video games with.

_I really loved that about him._

"Thanks, Dad," I told him before closing the door behind me.

Randy was already scouting the room when I turned back to face him. His eyes moved around slowly in their sockets while his expression conveyed a sense of familiarity. I asked him curiously, "You ever been up here, before?"

"Yeah. This house used to belong to The Lincolns. Sam lived up here. She and I grew up together," Randy explained.

His expression changed to sadness at the mention of Sam's name. I dared to ask, "What happened to her?"

"Her dad lost his job when the economy crashed. They lost the house; she had to move," Randy surmised with a heavy frown.

His gaze drifted to the window and he stared longingly outside, like he thought Sam might come walking across the front lawn at any moment. I shook my head and told him, "I'm sorry to hear that. I've heard so many sad stories about people losing everything."

Randy continued to stare out the window as if he were in deep thought. I tried to change the subject by pointing to my weight lifting equipment by the window as I said, "I wanted to have a place where I could work out. The attic was perfect for that."

"Oh yeah, I can see that," Randy returned to the present and wandered over to investigate.

"You look like you lift some weights," I casually pointed out.

Randy tapped the weight rack as he replied passively, "A little bit."

I could easily see most of his muscle definition through his t-shirt. It was obvious he did more than a little weight lifting. I tried to get him to open up more by adding, "I was thinking of getting into body building."

"Oh yeah?" Randy gave me a once-over before he concluded, "I think you could do it."

I couldn't help grinning proudly and Randy let out a low chuckle. I suddenly remembered what Punk had said about Randy being rabid when he was horny and I desperately wanted to ask him about it.

"So, uh...you know Punk?" I tried to work up to it.

Randy had drifted to the window and he started idly picking at some chipped paint around it as he replied quietly, "Yeah, I know Punk."

I was beginning to realize that Randy was a guy with issues. He wouldn't be lending me any information very easily. He probably thought I would try another angle to get through to him, but I decided to take a more direct approach by asking outright, "What did he mean when he said you're like a rabid dog when you're horny?"

I expected Randy to be surprised by the remark, but he seemed more amazed by my bluntness. He let out a low chuckle and replied, "I misread you, John Cena. You really have some bite."

"You didn't answer my question," I stated.

Randy shrugged and gazed out the window, again. I brazenly came over to stand beside him, curiously wondering what he might do if I were in close proximity. He managed to make it look like he were all but ignoring me and I was beginning to think he wasn't that interested. After over a minute of silence, Randy suddenly turned to face me and asked, "You ever get rope burn?"

My eyes widened as my brain was flooded with images of the many possibilities that question could be pertaining to. Randy made a wry smile like my reaction was exactly what he wanted, then he leaned in and kissed me so hard and fast, it took me a few seconds to realize we were actually making out.

The pressure of his lips against mine was intense. I started to take a step back, but Randy slipped two fingers down the front of my jeans and yanked me back into him. He used his other hand to grab me by the back of my neck to hold me in place as he forced his tongue into my mouth and began furiously exploring.

I'd had rough makeout sessions before, but Randy was acting downright possessive. I didn't know him that well and I wasn't sure if I really liked where this was headed. My body started to tense up and Randy noticed. He immediately loosened his grip on my neck, but moved more slowly removing his tongue. We parted so we could catch our breath and Randy gave my neck a little squeeze as he asked with legitimate concern, "Was that too much?"

I let out a light chuckle but he saw right through me. I had never felt so _naked_ with someone, before.

"I can dial it down," Randy leaned in to kiss me, again.

He didn't make it back to my lips. I turned my head when I heard someone coming up the stairs and Randy immediately let me go. I could hear Matt introducing himself and I heard A. J. reply, "Hi, I'm April! So nice to meet you!"

"Oh, God," I rushed to get to the door.

"It's just April," Randy waved his hand dismissively.

I told him over my shoulder, "It's not her I'm worried about!"

My brothers were notorious for creating an overwhelming environment of testosterone whenever a girl wandered into our midst. As soon as I opened the door, I could see Matt already going in for the kill as he followed closely beside April up the steps, nearly pinning her to the bannister while she clung to it for dear life. She was smiling and still trying to be polite, but I could see the fear in her eyes as I came down to rescue her.

"We've got to study, Matty!" I shoved him aside.

He recovered quickly and started for April again as he asked, "Can't I study with you?"

I grabbed April by the hand and we practically ran up to the attic. I told Matt before he started after us, "Nope, you'll have to study by yourself."

"John, what the fu-" I slammed the door and cut him off.

I glanced at April to make sure nothing had been battered, torn or removed in the onslaught. Her hair was a little disheveled and she was struggling to catch her breath, but she still managed to put a smile on her face as she mentioned, "Your brother seems nice."

"Who, Matt? I'm still not sure why Mom lets him out of his cage," I stated dryly.

April busted out laughing and I smiled at the sound. I glanced over at Randy and I could see that he was chuckling as well. As soon as April finished, she rushed over to Randy and he easily lifted her up by her hips. She stretched out in the air and he spun her around and soared her across the attic for a while until she dropped her arms in defeat and said, "Let me down, please."

Randy easily placed her back down on her feet and April went straight for my weight lifting equipment as she asked, "Are you into sports, John?"

"I'm thinking of trying out for the football team," I answered, earning an inquisitive eyebrow from Randy.

April breezed along excitedly, "That's so cool! I always thought getting into weight lifting was such a good idea, but with my asthma, the coach won't let me do all the sports, but I think anyone who can do it is so awesome and it's just amazing that people can lift so much weight at one time. How much can you lift, John?"

"My personal best is over five hundred," I remarked.

Randy's eyes widened a bit like he hadn't expected it to be so much. It was the first time since I'd met him that I had managed to surprise him and I couldn't help grinning proudly. April laid back on the bench and grabbed the bar as she stated, "Spot me, Randy."

He went over to stand by her head and I watched as April started to take the bar off. There was already fifty pounds attached and I opened my mouth to warn her, but I realized I didn't have to as April dropped the bar down and pushed it back up with the ease of a pro.

"Set of ten," Randy told her, and April pushed ten times with ease before replacing the bar back on its handles.

April sat up and yelled with accomplishment, "Yeah!"

Randy reached around and caught her hand with a quick slap, then April stood up and bounced on the heels of her shoes like she was ready to take on another challenge. I was legitimately astonished as I told her, "That was amazing!"

"I'm deceptively strong," April flexed her tiny arms and pretended to kiss her biceps.

"Arm Wrestling Champ for the town three years in a row," Randy mentioned.

"I'd believe it," I nodded.

"Randy, look!" April shouted as she yanked her shirt over her head.

She was wearing a pink and black laced bra underneath and she expressed no shame as she easily tossed her shirt at Randy and she leaned forward to stand up on her hands. April started walking on her hands around the room and Randy watched her passively while he folded her tiny shirt up. She stopped a couple of times to ask him, "Are you watching, Randy?"

"Yeah," he would reassure her, and she'd carry on.

I sat at the edge of my bed and watched April until Randy came over and sat down next to me. I looked at him and asked, "Does she usually take her shirt off in front of guys she just met?"

"Your lucky the jeans are still on," Randy answered with a quickly fading smile.

* * *

><p>I walked with April and Randy to school again the next day. Randy still walked way too fast, but he'd look over his shoulder from time to time like he wanted to make sure I was still there. Just like the day before, I saw Jeff waiting for A. J. on the hood of his Mustang. He hopped down and jogged over to us when we came close, and I could see April starting to walk faster to get past him. Jeff opened his mouth like he was going to say something to her, but he waited until April had passed him before he shifted his focus on me.<p>

"Hey, I was wonderin' if you wanna grab a meal, sometime," Jeff asked me.

Randy and April both stopped dead in their tracks and turned around to face us. I fumbled my words as I answered, "Uh...yeah, right...sounds cool."

"Really?" Jeff furrowed his brow like he thought I might immediately regret the decision.

"No, yeah, I mean...that's fine," I nodded.

Jeff made a crooked smile and moved on, "So, uh...how 'bout after school?"

"Sure! But you pick the place, because I don't really know my way around just yet," I remarked.

Jeff made an airy chuckle and shoved his hands into the pockets of his gray hoodie. He seemed to shift between outgoing and shy in a moment's notice. His eyes drifted back up to mine as he replied quietly, "Okay."

I glanced back at Randy and April. Randy was wearing a frown and a lifted brow like he was trying to determine whether the awkward conversation he was witnessing was really that interesting or not, while A. J. was staring at me with her mouth gaping open like I was purposefully trying to offend her.

I changed the subject by pointing at Jeff's car as I mentioned, "That's a nice Mustang. Have you customized it?"

Jeff turned around to face the car and replied softly, "Oh, I've been workin' on it a long while. Money's an issue so I try an' keep it modest."

I went over to take a peek inside. The car itself was in decent condition. It was more obvious where Jeff had done some work, and I could see the potential in it if he had the money for a complete restoration.

"It's really nice. I like the color on the dashboard and the CD player upgrade," I pointed out.

"You restore cars, Johnny?" Jeff asked me.

I walked back to him as I answered, "I'm more of an observer. If I had the money, I'd be a collector."

Jeff perked up significantly and added, "My dad has a bunch of classics in the yard behind the house. I could show you, later."

"Yeah, that'd be great!" I shouted.

I heard someone else ask from nearby, "What'd be great?"

I glanced up and realized that Randy and April were gone, and Punk had just walked up from the parking lot. He gave Jeff and I a methodical once-over as he asked again, "What'd be great?"

There was a sense of tension between Punk and Jeff. It made me wonder if there was more to the story about Jeff cheating on April with Punk. I explained to Punk, "Jeff's dad has a classic car collection."

Punk scoffed and replied, "Oh, you mean his dad's junk collection."

I looked at Jeff with confusion. He lowered his gaze and retorted under his breath, "It's not junk. He's workin' on 'em."

"Sure," Punk snorted laughter.

The awkwardness was starting to get overwhelming. I shrugged and told Jeff, "I don't care what condition they're in. I'd still like to see them if the deal's on for tonight."

Jeff looked up at me like he was surprised I was still even talking to him. He started beaming as he replied excitedly, "Surely, it's still on!"

"See you tonight, then," I nodded before walking away.

"I think I'll join you," Punk added, making me stop to turn back and face them.

Jeff's eyes went back down to his feet as he replied somberly, "Yeah, I guess you can come, too."

"Thanks, man," Punk said, patting Jeff on the back.

Punk shoved his hands into his pockets and shot me an eager smile as he passed. He reminded me of a comic book character, only I couldn't tell whether he was Batman or Joker. I glanced back at Jeff before heading inside, and I could see that he looked very uneasy about inviting Punk along.

If Jeff and Punk really had some sort of a fling, it appeared to me like it hadn't exactly ended on good terms, and I was beginning to wonder if I was Jeff's choice for rebound guy and Punk was the saboteur.

It was my second day in school, and already I'd started more fires than I could put out.


	3. he's exhausting in a lot more ways

3:

I found April and Randy at lunch hour. As soon as I sat down, April folded her arms and gave me an angry stare. I shrugged and asked her, "What's up?"

"You know damn well what's up!" she shot back.

I was caught by surprise. I hadn't seen _shark_ April, yet.

Randy put his hand out and lowered it as a signal to April that she was being too zealous, but she went on like she hadn't noticed him, "My ex-boyfriend, who recently cheated on me, just asked you out and you had the balls to say yes!"

"Whoa," I remarked, feeling kinda turned on by her savagery.

April leaned in and informed me in a low voice like it was secret knowledge, "Jeff is a very sensitive person. He needs a long-term relationship with someone he can trust."

Then she remarked loudly, "Not some Boston One-Fuck who wants to dine and dash!"

"Good God, Ape!" Randy shook his head and chuckled.

She shot up and took off in a huff before I could get a word out. I looked at Randy and asked, "Should I chase her down and apologize?"

Randy shook his head and replied, "It wasn't that serious between them. They fucked a couple of times and took each other's virginity, but Jeff's so gay, I swear A. J. put Viagra in his beer or some shit just to make it happen."

"Virginity's a big deal to girls," I pointed out.

Randy raised an eyebrow at me and mentioned, "Have you noticed how fleeting A.J. is? She just likes the idea that from their breakup up until now, Jeff's been trying to get _her_ attention."

"Well, if he's gay, why would he want her back?" I asked curiously.

"Jeff isn't good at making friends. The ones he has, he tries to keep. He needs a support system. Otherwise..." Randy drifted off.

I took the opportunity to ask, "So...did you and Jeff have a thing?"

Randy shook his head and answered, "No. I fucked April too, though."

"Ew," I retorted.

Randy's eyes took on a distant look of remembrance as he grinned and replied, "Actually, it was very nice."

Then he locked eyes with me and added, "You know, she does this thing where you can spin her around and-"

"ENOUGH!" I put my hands up in defeat, making Randy chuckle.

I asked with a sigh, "Does everyone just fuck everyone else around here, regardless of sexual orientation?"

Randy replied with a shrug, "There's not much else to do."

When I didn't ask for more information, Randy lended it anyway, "There aren't a lot of fairys around here, so obviously, they fuck each other whenever they can, and April likes to fuck fairys. It's a vicious cycle of exploration, confusion and deep pleasure that we all can actively and willingly participate in to avoid complete and total boredom."

"I think that's the most you've said since I met you," I replied with a sense of awe.

Randy munched on one of his french fries with a wry smile. Since he was being so talkative, I decided to ask him outright, "So, are you okay with me going out with Jeff?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Randy frowned.

He was being deliberately elusive. I took the bait and laid it out on the table for him, "That was a pretty rough makeout session we had in my room, yesterday. Made me think you were interested."

Randy pointed a french fry at me and argued, "That was _not_ interest."

I felt a drop in my stomach as my confidence was struck down. I felt like an idiot for completely misunderstanding Randy's intentions. He watched me fall for a good thirty seconds before he locked eyes with me and stated darkly, "That was me putting my mark on you. It means that, when I want some, I _will_ come and get some, and you'd better be ready, because I am going to fuck you _so_ hard."

I wasn't sure whether to be horrified or deeply aroused. My body was reacting both ways.

* * *

><p>"You ready to go?" Jeff asked as soon as I met him in the parking lot after school.<p>

He bounded off the hood of his Mustang like he had literally just been waiting there the entire day. I glanced inside before sitting down, but I didn't see Punk in the backseat. I asked Jeff as he pulled out of the space, "Is Punk still coming?"

"Yeah, but he's at work, now. He'll meet us, later," Jeff replied.

I nodded my head and breathed a quiet sigh of relief. Punk had pretty much ignored me third hour and I knew that it was just one of many more mind games to come. I thought I could prepare myself by exploring what Jeff had to say about the situation while it was still just the two of us.

"So, you and Punk are buddies, then," I mentioned passively.

I tried to remain as laid back as possible so Jeff would be more willing to answer my questions. He focused on the road to make a left turn as he replied with a shrug, "I guess you could say that."

"Did he move here like you did? I noticed he has a bit of an accent," I said.

"He's from Chicago. He moved here when he was still a kid, like I did," Jeff replied.

I went on with a quick smile, "He seems like a Chicago kid. A tough cookie and all."

"He goes deeper than he wants other people to think," Jeff stated.

"Yeah, I noticed that," I nodded.

Jeff shook his head and replied, "No, I mean, he's super intelligent and deep. He likes to pretend like he's just your average egotistical dickhead, but he's something else entirely when you get him alone."

"I think I know what you mean," I said.

Jeff shot me a concerned glance as he asked, "You spend a lotta time with him?"

"No, not really. I just...I've seen the dickhead act and I've seen the deeper side, just for a short period of time, but it was there," I explained.

Jeff was quiet for a couple of minutes until we pulled up to a local pizza place. He parked and glanced around to make sure no one else was around before he looked at me and asked, "Would you make a promise for me?"

"Sure," I answered.

"Don't let Punk fuck you," Jeff stated.

"Um..." I started, but Jeff interjected, "You can fool around with him if you want. I mean, he's already gunnin' for you, so it's just a matter of time before he gets what he wants. If you just keep it to suck-offs and hand jobs and whatever the hell else without lettin' him cum inside..."

Jeff made a pained expression and I could tell that his relationship with Punk was far more complex than I had originally believed. I nodded my head in agreement and told him, "I can keep that promise."

Jeff closed his eyes for a moment, then he slowly opened them again and said, "Thank you, Johnny."

He got out of the car and I followed him into the local pizza place. It was decorated like it hadn't been remodeled since 1986 and there were pictures on the wall of local teams enjoying group pizza parties. The cute girl behind the counter took our order and I glanced over my shoulder to see if anyone else was around. There was a young couple in the corner booth, and the girl had a striking mane of red hair. When we finished ordering, Jeff and I got our drinks and he made his way over to the couple in the corner. Jeff sat down with them and introduced me, "Johnny, this is my brother Matt and his girlfriend, Lita."

"Nice to meet you," we shook hands and exchanged hellos.

Lita was dressed in a green jumpsuit made to look like a punk rock outfit. She seemed overly sweet, despite her fight-the-system appearance. Matt had opposite features of Jeff with dark hair and a fuller face, yet I could see the same smile between them and their voices shared the same twang.

"Johnny Cena, you must be damn near excited to be out here all the way from Boston," Matt joked with a quick half-smile.

"It's been cool so far. Something different, I guess," I shrugged.

Lita jumped in with, "You look like you're on a workout routine."

"Yeah, I want to get into body building someday," I remarked.

Jeff straightened up like the idea deeply interested him. The cute girl from behind the counter came along with our pizza and we sorted it out between the four of us. While we ate, Matt explained to me, "I own the gym just down the street if you wanna take a peek. It's got a few things, like boxing and amateur wrestling, but we kinda just let people do what they want. Small town doesn't need much organizing."

I nodded and replied, "Yeah, I'd love to come by, sometime. I'm not that into wrestling, but I'd give it a shot."

Matt motioned to Jeff and mentioned, "Brother J. here loves it. He and I have been bouncin' off the ropes and clobberin' each other since as long as I can recall."

I smiled at Jeff and he flushed with embarrassment. I replied easily, "Me and Jeff. That'd be a match I'd like to see."

* * *

><p>Jeff and I hung out with Matt and Lita at the pizza place until after sundown. By the time Jeff drove me back to his place, he was practically glowing with energy. He pulled around to the side of the house and turned the car off, then he looked at me and asked, "You had a nice time?"<p>

"Yeah, it was awesome. Your brother and his girl are way cool," I answered honestly.

"Matt's goin' to business school. He's smart with the books and stuff. Way smarter than me," Jeff replied.

"You've just got different talents than he does. I like the murals on your arms and your throat. It looks amazing," I pointed out.

Jeff smiled warmly and asked, "Hey, Johnny?"

"Yeah?" I replied.

"You think I could come on over there and sit in yer lap?" Jeff asked.

"Only if you don't knee me in the balls," I joked, making Jeff laugh out loud.

He slowly made his way out of his seat and over to mine. He managed to settle in on top of me before he looked down and asked with concern, "Am I cuttin' off circulation or squeezin' something?"

"No, you're a perfect fit," I replied.

He smiled again and I leaned in to kiss him. He turned away at the last second and my lips landed on a painted area of his throat. I was surprised to find that the paint had a familiar and pleasant taste. I pulled away and rubbed my lips together and Jeff informed me, "It's lime. My paints are all organic and I like to mix 'em with flavors for hell of it."

"Now that is truly fucking creative," I licked my lips and leaned into him, again.

I kissed his throat a few more times and he made little humming sounds like he was completely enjoying it. I was tempted to open his jeans, but Jeff seemed like the type who wanted to go slow. I kept it clean as long as I could, but when his hums turned to moans, I instinctively reached underneath his t-shirt to take hold of the tops of his hips.

My fingertips immediately brushed up against several odd ridges in Jeff's skin. At first, I thought it was more paint, but Jeff suddenly hissed in pain and sat back away from me.

"Did I hurt you?" I asked, lifting up his shirt to inspect before he could take my hands away.

I could see almost a dozen fresh cuts around Jeff's abs and thighs. There were numerous scars left from older cuts, some of them deep, but most of them shallow and unclear. His muscles were defined like he took care of his body, and the cuts were too precise to be from an accident, so the first thing that came to my mind was that he was being abused. I looked up at him and asked seriously, "Who did this to you?"

His eyes went dark and he looked like his entire soul had faded away. He remarked as simply as if we were talking about the weather, "Only way the pain gets out."

I blinked with confusion. It took me several long seconds to realize that he was doing this to himself. Jeff looked up just as a pair of headlights lit up the entire car from the back window and as his eyes blinked to adjust, his soul returned once more.

Jeff quickly climbed off of me and said, "Punk's here."

I opened the door to get out on my side and Jeff took the driver's side, but I knew Punk had probably seen us together just moments before. Punk stepped out of his pickup and immediately stated, "Don't stop on my account."

"Hey, Punk," Jeff said quietly.

I nodded a hello and Punk stared us both down. He put up his hands in defeat after a few seconds of awkward silence and mentioned, "I honestly didn't think you'd wait up for me."

"What else would we be doing?" Jeff sounded offended by the idea of him being inhospitable.

Punk scoffed like it should be obvious as he answered, "I was fully expecting to find you two going down on each other upstairs in Jeff's room."

"I'm not like that and you know it!" Jeff argued.

"Yeah, you're right," Punk seemed to drop his taunting attitude for a moment.

Punk put his arm around Jeff and gave him a playful hug. Jeff still seemed uncomfortable even as Punk turned his game to me and asked, "How many guys did you take home in Boston, John Boy? I'll bet it was a lot, being in the city."

I knew Punk was just asking to taunt me, but Jeff perked up like he really wanted to know the answer. I shrugged and replied, "I dunno, probably ten guys or so."

"A day?!" Punk shouted, and I rolled my eyes at him.

It was becoming clear Punk couldn't get to me the way he wanted to, so he tried another angle, "You learn different positions with that many guys?"

"Not really," I refused to let him irk me.

"Well, with that many guys under your belt...no pun intended," Punk shot me a quick smile, "I'm assuming that means you're a topper."

"Each to his own," I shrugged nonchalantly.

Then Punk made his most offensive statement of the night, "Well, you're in luck, Johnny Boy, because Jeff here is a bottom."

"COCKSUCKER!" Jeff spat at Punk and turned on his heel to leave.

Punk's taunting attitude quickly faded and I could see from his expression that he not only knew he had gone too far, but he completely regretted it.

"Jeffrey! Jeffrey, wait!" Punk started after him.

Jeff turned back only so he could scream at Punk, "You're an asshole! You're a mother fucking asshole!"

"Come on, now! That's not fair! I've never fucked anyone's mother! A father, maybe, but not a mother," Punk joked dryly to lighten the mood.

Jeff ran his hands over his face and through the top of his tied up hair as he made an expression like he was feeling horrific pain inside. I had never seen someone look like they were under so much pressure and I was legitimately worried that Jeff was about to have a mental breakdown right in front of us. I didn't know what to do, so I just blurted out, "It's not a big deal."

Both Punk and Jeff turned to stare at me with confusion. I came closer to them and looked at Jeff as I clarified, "It's not a big deal. I think it's cool that you're a bottom."

Punk started laughing hysterically and Jeff made a light chuckle. Apparently, my outburst had made it clear to them I had no idea what the hell was going on. I didn't really care that I was being made to look like the fool, as long as Jeff was no longer in a state of despair.

Punk eventually stopped laughing and Jeff did seem to be brighter as he said, "I should take you on home now, Johnny."

"Maybe I should give ole' Johnny a ride," Punk mentioned, motioning to the fact that his pickup had full access to pull out and was blocking Jeff's car.

"Fuck you, Punk," Jeff shouted at him, but this time it sounded more playful.

"Maybe later," Punk stated.

Punk gave me a devious smirk before turning back to his pickup. I was surprised that he pulled out quickly and didn't make another game out of letting us go. When we were on the road again, Jeff mentioned, "I apologize if we freaked you the fuck out back there."

I shook my head and replied, "I'm not freaked out, I just think that Punk is quite the challenge. I actually feel mentally exhausted after spending just a few minutes with him."

"He's exhausting in a lot more ways than that," Jeff mentioned, and I had an idea he was referring to sex.


	4. no simpletons in this town

4:

I'd had encounters with both Randy and Jeff, but over the next several days, my dreams were filled with fantasies of Punk.

He challenged me in a way that no one else had ever done, before. I wasn't exactly a rocket scientist, but I had learned early on that I was of above average intelligence, and things that I caught onto easily took other people a lot longer to figure out. When it came to Punk, it was clear that he was not only motivated by his own internal processes, but he didn't seem to care one way or the other what anyone else thought about him.

I watched him deliberately make mistakes in class, sometimes, almost like he did it just to see what would happen. He spent a lot of time around Jeff and hardly anyone else, yet he didn't seem all that attached to Jeff. He was like a random piece of debris that just kept flying around and disrupting the environment, yet when I looked closely enough, I could see an elaborate and methodical pattern to his apparent madness.

I woke up on Friday from another wet dream about Punk. I couldn't help feeling more embarrassed this time because I had been moaning so loudly, I woke myself up just before I came. I laid there for a few minutes, wondering if my brothers had heard me and would come up the stairs to poke fun, but I didn't hear them. I sat up in bed and breathed a long sigh, knowing that whether I had a chance with Punk or not, he wouldn't take it seriously. So far, I hadn't seen him take anything seriously. _Why start with me?_

Even as I walked out of the house to head to school, I knew deep down that I was making a huge mistake pursuing Punk. Jeff had made me promise not to let Punk fuck me, and I was sure that meant me fucking him would be the same level of betrayal. Punk was also a volatile creature, and I was well aware of his love of mind games. The more reasons I found to stay away from Punk, the more I felt deep down that I was going after him, anyway.

"Hey, April," I waved when I spotted her standing on the street corner.

She hadn't spoken to me much since I went out with Jeff, so I was surprised when she greeted me with a smile and waved back. She asked when I came near, "Did you watch the game last night? Brutal!"

"Oh, uh...which game?" I knew of several.

"Hockey. I love it! So much violence! So intense!" April jumped up and down with excitement.

I shook my head and replied, "Sorry, I didn't watch hockey."

"You should! It's amazing!" April beamed.

Once again, she caught me off-guard. It seemed like everything I assumed about this tiny Puerto Rican girl was completely opposite of who she really was. She caught me staring and asked self-consciously, "Is something wrong?"

"No, of course not, you're just...not what I expected," I told her honestly.

She became even more uneasy as she asked quietly, "What were you expecting?"

"Nothing. You're just different is all," I answered.

A.J. still seemed unsure, so I added quickly, "I mean it in a good way."

She glanced past me up the street and her eyes widened with horror. I turned around to look as well and I spotted an older woman in a worn out nightie and pink slippers running down the street toward us. Her long blond hair was matted and tangled and she looked like she didn't take much care of herself. I stepped aside as the woman rushed past me to April, and I caught sight of Randy coming out of his house at that same moment.

Randy was staring at the ground and it looked like he was cursing under his breath. He seemed tense as he moved stiffly across his lawn. I glanced back at the woman with April and I could see that they were quietly arguing about something. Finally, the woman shouted loudly, "Just give me the money, Ape!"

Randy stopped short and looked up from just a few feet away. I watched as April dug into her pocket and pulled out a couple of dollars. She handed it to the woman and stated, "Fine, Mom!"

April's mother turned on her heel and rushed quickly back up the street, paying no attention at all to either Randy or me. I watched her until she disappeared back into her house, then I turned around to find that April and Randy were already across the street and headed for school.

"Wait up!" I shouted, running to catch up with them.

They were both in a bad mood by that point, so they ignored me until I asked April, "Was that your lunch money? I have a few extra bucks if you need it."

April stopped to yell back at me, "What's it to you, Boston?! You wanna be my Daddy Warbucks, now?!"

She tried to kick me but I stepped out of the way, adding quickly, "I just mean that I have extra to share, that's all."

"I don't need your pity!" April spat at me.

Then she screamed as if she couldn't hold it in anymore, "I NEED TO GET LAID!"

"Damn it!" she stomped her foot with frustration as soon as she realized she had said it out loud.

I had no idea how to respond. I glanced up and realized that Randy had stopped and was staring back at us. April started wheezing as the stress threatened to cause an asthma attack and I reached for the uppermost pocket of her backpack as I asked, "Is your inhaler in here?"

I had remembered Randy pulling out an inhaler from the same pocket on my first day. April nodded and I started to unzip the pocket. Randy appeared out of nowhere and yanked the inhaler out before I could get to it, then he handed it to April and waited for her to take a couple of breaths.

I looked up at him to say something, but I stopped when I saw the look in his eyes. He was absolutely pissed about something, and this scene was not helping matters, but his expression also told me that he felt sympathetic for April. As I put the pieces together, I realized that this was probably not the first time April's mother caused a major upset in her daughter.

"If you wanted to fuck, you could've come over last night," Randy told her as soon as April's asthma attack had subsided.

She looked exhausted as she replied softly, "I don't want a pity fuck, I want someone who will be sweet and tender and make love to me and tell me he loves me forever and ever and ever..."

April trailed off as tears started to form in her eyes. Randy grabbed her head and put it against his chest as he whispered to her, "You're not a pity fuck. Just because I ain't sweet doesn't mean I can't be if that's what you want."

I swallowed hard as I remembered Randy's words to me:_ I'm going to fuck you so hard._ The idea of him being rough with me was enticing, but the images developing in my mind of Randy being a _rabid dog when he's horny _with April brought on a whole other level of kinky.

_Who the fuck was this guy?_

"You're a liar with handcuffs," April retorted to Randy, and I experienced yet another wave of conjured images.

"You think I can't be sweet?" Randy argued, and April shook her head.

Randy countered angrily, "I could buy you fucking flowers! I can play guitar—I'll fucking serenade your panties off!"

April started laughing and Randy made a wry half-smile. He started to lift her up as he said, "Come on, I'll carry you to school and that'll show you sweet, you exhausted, screaming little Ape!"

She was still laughing as she climbed onto his back and wrapped her arms around his neck. Randy carried his backpack in his right hand while he walked the rest of the way to school with April on his back. She was small enough that she didn't even cause him to break a sweat. I observed them as I followed along behind, feeling a whole new sense of intrigue about exactly what their relationship entailed.

* * *

><p>"John Boy!" Punk yelled as soon as I walked into third hour.<p>

The red headed girl who sat in the seat next to mine looked up from her phone. I had learned on my second day that her name was Eva Marie. I grinned at her and she bit her lower lip seductively. I became instantly uncomfortable as I quicky took my seat and worked on getting my textbook out of my backpack. Punk leaned into me and whispered, "I think she likes you."

"He's single!" Punk yelled to Eva as he pointed down at me.

She lifted a brow of intrigue and I told her straight-up, "I'm gay."

She let out a long sigh and replied passively, "The _hot_ ones always are."

I glanced back at Punk and he was looking at me like he was surprised that I came out so easily. I told him with a shrug, "Might as well be honest."

He chuckled dryly and I went back to searching for my textbook. I was so involved with my backpack, I had no idea Punk was coming toward me until I looked up just as he mashed his lips against mine in a rough, tongue-infested kiss.

I was startled by it and I tried to move away, but he grabbed the back of my neck and kept me pinned against him. The form was a lot like my kiss with Randy, but not quite possessive so much as...conclusive. It felt almost like Punk was totally aware that I had been having wet dreams about him and he was trying to show me exactly what I was missing.

_He was doing a really good job._

"Oh my God!" I heard Eva shout, and Punk let go of me just as she tried to take a picture of us with her phone.

"Can't we get a little privacy!" Punk ranted.

"I dare you to kiss him again," Eva said, holding up her phone with anticipation.

Punk actually started to lean into me once more, but I shoved him off and argued, "I'm not going to let a picture like that leak all over the internet!"

Eva rolled her eyes and went back to playing with her phone, again. I shot Punk an angry stare, but he was leaning back with a big grin on his face like he just got lucky. I didn't dare look at him the rest of class, though I could feel his eyes on me a number of times. It was like he was willing me to look at him and it took all of my energy not to obey.

As soon as class was over, I grabbed my stuff and shot out of the room before Punk could do something else. I was almost to my locker when I heard him say from behind me, "Come over."

"What?" I asked as I turned to face him.

"My place. I'm on Easter Street, just a few blocks East from school. Come over after six tonight," Punk stated formally.

I looked him over suspiciously, trying to find signs that he was playing another mind game, but it didn't appear like he was. When I didn't answer for almost a minute, he started to turn away as he said, "Your loss."

"Alright," I blurted.

Punk turned to face me, again. He had a slight smile, but his eyes were wide, like he was surprised I had actually taken the offer. He repeated, "Easter Street. After six."

"Yeah," I nodded that I understood.

He turned to leave, but called over his shoulder as he was walking away, "Expect to stay the night!"

I scoffed and rolled my eyes, but he didn't bother to look back to see it. Either Punk was extremely sure of himself, or this was yet another mind game to make me crazy with anticipation before he ruined it tonight with some form of sabotage.

I was beginning to think there were no simpletons in this town.


	5. worse things than receiving

5:

I left that night for Punk's house. I decided to walk again, though my dad reminded me as I went out the door, "Call if you need a ride home, son!"

Punk had mentioned that he wanted me to stay the night, so I doubted I would be taking Dad up on his offer. It was eerily quiet walking through a small Washington town compared to the busy streets of Boston. I wasn't used to the sounds of cars and people being replaced by the sounds of the waves crashing against the rocks and seagulls cawing in the distance. When I reached Punk's house, he was sitting on the steps of the porch drinking a Pepsi. I was so consumed by nature at that point, his voice startled me when he said, "I didn't expect you to actually come."

"If I didn't want to come, I would've said no," I shrugged.

Punk let out a low chuckle. He stayed where he was and idly ran his finger in and out of the tope of his Pepsi bottle, like he was using it as a sexual metaphor and he was hoping I'd notice. I asked him curiously, "Are you still planning on me staying the night?"

"_Don't let Punk fuck you," _Jeff's words echoed through my brain.

Punk frowned like he wasn't really sure. I quickly added, "I'm just asking because my dad said he'd pick me up."

"I could take you home. I have a truck," Punk sounded offended.

"Whatever, it's cool. Really," I replied.

Punk slowly stood up and came over to me. I almost thought he was drunk, but he didn't smell like booze. He was walking with a slight limp and I asked, "You hurt?"

"Busy day at work," he shrugged it off and pulled out a Pepsi from his hoodie pocket to hand to me.

I opened it and drank some. It was a little warm but not bad. Punk turned for the backyard as he pointed at the house and mentioned, "My room's up the back steps."

I followed him to the back of the house. The back steps were only a few feet from the door, but I managed a peek down the hallway into the kitchen before we headed upstairs. It looked dated and there were stacks of newspapers and take out boxes covering the small kitchen table. Either Punk's family were hoarders, or they were the kind who worked too hard to deal with housekeeping.

The same organized mess was in Punk's room when I entered. I was a neat freak, so I had to consciously tell myself not to make a joke about having to get a shovel to find the carpet. Punk had an old lava lamp with bright blue glitter in it by his bed, which appeared to be a simple mattress and box springs on the floor. The only big expense in the room was a massive LCD TV just across from the foot of the bed that included a Playstation 2. I saw a VHS player buried under another pile by the TV, but it looked like it hadn't been used in years.

Punk hopped into bed and dug around for the remote. I stepped over a beat up laptop and tried to safely wade my way through the piles to get to the other side of the bed. Once I was lying down, I breathed a sigh of relief. Punk found the remote and turned the TV on. He fished out a couple of game controllers and asked, "You play?"

"Yeah," I answered, taking one of the controllers.

I predicted Punk would pick a competitive game to play, and sure enough, he did. Punk was more used to the games we were playing, so he was better than me, but I managed to keep up with him and I was actually having fun.

As the hours wore on, Punk went downstairs at one point and brought up some chips and leftover pizza. We played until my thumbs got tired and Punk switched from gaming to late night talk shows. When the talk shows ended, he switched to some late-night comedy re-runs and we watched those until the channels started going into As Seen on TV products.

By that point, I was dead tired. I glanced over at Punk and I could see his eyes closing like he was already drifting off. I glanced at the old alarm clock on the floor and saw that it was after 3AM. I didn't want to bother my dad or wake up Punk to take me home at this point, so I just closed my eyes and went to sleep.

I started dreaming almost immediately. _I was back in class with Punk, and he was making out with me in front of the teacher and our classmates. He grabbed me by the hand and took me down the hallway to this room that he said was abandoned, but once we stepped inside, I saw Jeff, Randy and April there. _

_Randy was naked and dangling a pair of handcuffs from his finger. Jeff was also naked, but he had painted his whole body and I couldn't make out his features very well. April was the only one still dressed, but when she came close, her clothes faded away and she asked me sweetly, "Wanna come hang out with us, John?"_

_We all fell into this giant bed and started making out with each other. Most of the attention was on me, but it was hard to tell which one was touching me with all the hands and the tongues everywhere._

_I turned my head to one side and saw Randy going at it with April. They were both sitting up and April had her wrists cuffed behind her back. Randy was his arm around the small of her back to keep her upright and even though he was making rough thrusts, April seemed to be enjoying herself._

_I turned my head to the other side and I saw Punk taking Jeff from behind. I watched them moaning and writhing with each other and I was getting more and more stimulated. Punk grabbed a knot of Jeff's hair and pulled his head back, and it aroused me to the point of near-climax._

_Just a little more...just a little more..._

"Hey," I felt a light slap against my right cheek and it woke me right up.

I opened my eyes and found Punk straddling me. I could feel my own erection still going strong and I realized I had probably been moaning in my sleep, again. I glanced down to get a better look at Punk.

_Naked. Beautiful body. A deep violet bruise on the thigh of the leg he was limping on earlier. And he was hard as a rock._

"Shit," was the first word that came to mind.

He mashed his lips against mine, and all we were thinking about was reaching climax. Punk easily removed my t-shirt and went for my jeans like his life depended on it. He winced a little like the bruise on his leg bothered him some as he scooted down to get my jeans off, but at this point, we weren't about to stop. He came back up and kissed me a few more times before he sat back up on his knees. He tossed my left leg over his shoulder and he was starting for my right. I looked down and realized that he already had a condom and some lube on and he was preparing to roll me up at an angle so he could come inside and fuck me facing him.

I instantly remembered my promise to Jeff. After seeing the damage he had done to his body, I didn't want to know what he would do to himself if he found out I broke my promise. I pulled my right foot out of Punk's grasp and pushed it against his chest to hold him back as I shouted, "You can't fuck me! I promised Jeff!"

Punk stopped and stared at me. I quickly explained, "When I went out with him, Jeff made me promise that I wouldn't let you fuck me. I told him I'd keep that promise."

Punk blinked a few times and his entire demeanor changed. He crawled away from me to the other side of the bed and sat forward on his knees with his head in the covers. He let out a primal scream that was mostly stifled by the blankets, then he slightly lifted his head and pinched the skin between his eyes like he was trying to stop an oncoming migraine.

For the first time since I had met him, Punk looked completely out of control. I let my erection go down as I sat up and waited for Punk to regain his composure. After a long space of silence, Punk lifted his head slightly to look at me at an angle. His voice was strained as he asked quietly, "He absolutely said I could not fuck you? Those were his exact words?"

"Yes," I nodded.

Punk closed his eyes and once again tried to regain control of himself. When he opened them, he asked me darkly, "Did he mention anything else we couldn't do?"

I shook my head and elaborated, "He said pretty much anything else was fine."

Punk scoffed like he was already aware nothing else would be a problem for Jeff. He slowly came up and sat back on his knees as he asked almost sarcastically, "Did he have anything to say about you fucking me?"

"No, but I assumed that was off limits, too," I answered.

Punk laughed out loud, but it was a dark, spiteful sound. He turned away from me and swung his legs over the side of the bed as he argued, "Jeff didn't mention it because he knew it wouldn't happen!"

Punk picked up some tissues from the floor and roughly wiped the lube off of his cock. He tossed the tissues aside and practically ripped off the unused condom. He threw it in the general direction of a trash can in the far corner of the room, but it landed on a pile of old books. I knew at that point that I should've kept my mouth shut, but I was too curious not to ask, "What's your problem with me fucking you?"

Punk turned to face me and spat, "To me, being a bottom means being submissive! That's how my first boyfriend-the one who helped me come out, the one who taught me everything I know- that's the only position he'd take me in, and that's because he liked to think of me as his bitch!"

He quickly clenched his jaw and turned away like he had said too much. I shook my head and told him, "That's not right. I mean, I never met the guy, but I'd say he was a dick for what he did to you, regardless that he helped you come out."

Punk didn't say anything, so I went on, "Look, being a bottom doesn't have to mean being a submissive. If you still don't want to be a bottom, that's fine, but you don't have to think of it as a bad thing."

He still didn't respond. I laid back down in bed and told him, "I'm going to sleep."

I closed my eyes and pretended to be dozing off, but I was waiting patiently to find out what Punk would do next. It felt like a long time passed before he finally moved. I felt him crawling over to me, but I refused to open my eyes. I felt his lips touch mine and his beard tickled my chin. He pulled away and I finally opened my eyes to look up at him.

He was calm again, but I could still see the fury just inside his irises. He brought his left index finger up to my lips, and I slowly opened my mouth to let him slip it inside. I sucked his finger wet and he pulled it back out, then he kissed me again as he positioned himself between my legs. I felt his hand searching me down below, then his wet finger slowly pushed its way into my backside. He curled his fingertip just enough to find my prostate and he gave it a little tease. The feeling was so outstanding, my eyes almost rolled back into their sockets.

"If I can't fuck you, then I'll finger the shit out of you," Punk stated.

I got the distinct impression that he was planning on doing this for more than a few rounds, and it was meant to be a punishment to release his frustrations for not being able to fuck me.

I guess there were worse things than receiving too many orgasms.


	6. no idea how volatile Punk could be

6:

As soon as Punk was finished with me, I walked straight home, took off my shirt and kicked off my shoes and climbed into bed. I slept through the rest of the morning and into the afternoon, awakening only when I felt the presence of someone lying beside me in my bed.

I slowly opened my eyes and looked up. There was Randy sitting up against my headboard, smoking a doobie and reading something in his lap like he was in his own room.

"What brings you around here?" I asked curiously.

He shrugged and flipped to the next page of whatever he was reading. I was on my stomach, so I sat up on my elbows to see better. It had bright pink binding and I didn't recognize it.

"What is that?" I asked.

"April's diary," Randy answered passively.

I widened my eyes with surprise and asked, "Isn't that a total invasion of her privacy?"

Randy shrugged again like it was no big deal as he replied, "The stuff in here isn't really that private. She goes out for the weekend and I borrow it from under her mattress for a while. I like to know what she's thinking."

I stared at him. He just went on reading April's diary like he hadn't considered it was wrong. I rolled over on my back and said, "Well, I hope you're not here to claim my ass, because I'm all fucked out."

Randy slammed April's diary closed and tossed it on the floor like it was no longer interesting. He put out the last of his doobie on my bedside table, leaving a burn mark on the wood in the process, and rolled over on his side to face me better as he mentioned, "I saw you walking down the street last night. Jeff's house is too far from here, so I'm guessing you went to Punk's."

"Yeah, but it's not what you think. We spent most of the night gaming and just hanging out. It wasn't until almost morning that we started fooling around, and even then, I kinda killed the mood when I told Punk that Jeff promised me not to let Punk fuck me," I explained.

Randy let out a short chuckle and said mostly to himself, "That J. Hardy is smarter than I thought."

"So you know about Punk's drama with being a bottom?" I asked.

Randy nodded and answered, "We experimented a lot with each other when he first moved out here. I like top, but Punk wouldn't hear of it. We did just about everything else, but that got boring after a while."

"I'm assuming Punk went after Jeff primarily because Jeff's a bottom," I pointed out.

"That was one of the reasons, yeah," Randy said, but he didn't elaborate.

I couldn't help asking, "You're into sadomasochism, right?"

Randy replied with a shrug, "I dabble."

I had no idea what that was supposed to mean, but I went on anyway, "So, why aren't you tapping Jeff? You're a dominant and he's like, a classic masochist."

Randy shook his head and stated, "Hardy's a self-mutilator and an addict, in more ways than one. His boundaries are blurred. He wouldn't or couldn't tell me when it's too much."

He let out a long sigh and added thickly, "Not that I don't think long and hard about all the things that I could do to him..."

I tried to finish his thought, "But you would want him to feel pleasure from it, and his lack of boundaries means he's more likely to get hurt."

"Yeah," Randy went quiet, again.

He looked away and I could feel the moment getting uncomfortable. I decided to change the subject as I asked, "So, what was with you, yesterday? You seemed pissed about something."

"Just shit with my dad. He can say something to me in such a way that makes me feel like this total failure, sometimes," Randy said.

"Yeah, I know the feeling," I replied.

Randy switched gears and asked a question of his own, "Back to your sleepover with Punk. What'd he do that has you all fucked out?"

"He was super pissed that he couldn't fuck me, so he fingered me like, five times," I sighed.

Actually hearing the number out loud sounded exhausting, but Randy just frowned and replied dismissively, "That's not too much."

"Yeah, well, it was a lot to me," I retorted.

"Did Punk make you sniff his finger after he was done?" Randy laughed, shoving his index finger under my nose.

"Gross! You're sick!" I argued, slapping his hand away.

Randy suddenly grabbed me by my wrists and pinned me down to the bed. He climbed on top of me and positioned himself between my legs. I started to get nervous as I told him once again, "I really can't do this right now."

He started for my lips, and I argued before he could kiss them, "I'm serious, Randy! Give me a couple of days!"

Randy didn't respond, and I braced myself as he pressed his lips against mine. Our first kiss was way too intense, and I was fully expecting another round of mouth-aggression, so I was completely surprised when Randy not only went soft, but he managed to keep his tongue to himself.

He kissed me several times on the lips, then he made a trail along my jawline and down my throat. He held a tight grip against my wrists for a while, then he drifted his hands upwards and knotted his hands with mine.

It was kind of like a tender love scene straight out of a movie, but it was still really hot. Randy took his time kissing the scar on my neck where I'd had surgery after falling off my bike as a kid. After a few minutes of sweetness, I wanted to take the whole thing a step further, so I told him, "Take off your shirt. I wanna see your muscles."

He sat back on his knees and slowly lifted up his t-shirt. He took his time pulling it off, which only made the big reveal more arousing. He was very well defined and I sat up to kiss his almost eight-pack abs as he held the back of my head and let out a wry chuckle.

By this point, I had almost forgotten why I wanted to wait. _I really, really wanted it, now._

I grabbed the button of his jeans and opened it with my teeth. Randy let out another smooth chuckle and he watched me as I eagerly unzipped him. My frustration grew when I yanked open his jeans and found a layer of boxers in my way. I grabbed the rim of his boxers with both hands and pulled everything down at once, and I was more than satisfied with what I could finally see.

He was my ideal size and he already had a partial erection. I was more than happy to use my mouth to inspire a full one.

"John? John, are you awake, yet?" Dad knocked loudly on my bedroom door.

I was so startled, I nearly jumped clear out of my skin. I flew out of bed and rushed for the door, while Randy laid back against the bed and slowly pulled up his jeans like he wasn't that concerned whether we got caught or not. Dad was already starting to open the door when I reached it and I impulsively slammed it shut, again.

"John! Ow!" Dad called from the other side.

"Sorry, Dad! I just...I'm awake, I'm up! What's up?" I stammered.

"Is Randy there with you? I let him upstairs a few minutes ago," Dad mentioned.

"Yeah, Dad, he's here," I replied.

He sighed from the other side and went on, "Well, two more of your friends just came over and your mom is treating them to some of her homemade cookies. I wanted to make sure you could handle more guests before I sent them upstairs."

"Yeah, Dad, that's fine," I replied.

I could hear my dad's footsteps heading down the stairs as Randy asked from the bed, "You expecting someone else?"

"It's probably Jeff and Punk," I told him.

I was still wearing my jeans from last night and I wondered if Punk would notice and tease me about it. I grabbed a fresh t-shirt from my dresser and put it on. Randy hopped out of bed and shot me a curious glance as he said, "You could've stayed topless."

"I don't want Punk to know I just got up," I replied, and Randy made a wry half-smile.

There was a quiet knock at the door and I figured it was Jeff. I heard Punk shout way too loudly from the other side, "You decent in there, Cena?"

I rolled my eyes and answered the door. Both Jeff and Punk had their hands full with cookies and a large cup of milk. Jeff cradled his cookies against his chest as he used his cup to wave hello and walked past me. Punk stayed on the top step and gave me a hard once-over. Once he got to my jeans, he stopped and stared at them. His expression turned to amusement as he recognized the jeans and looked back up at me with a satisfactory grin.

"Fuck you," I grumbled, walking away.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you," Punk stated as he kicked the door closed behind him.

I turned around and saw that Jeff had wandered his way over to Randy. Jeff was shorter than Randy and Jeff's blond ponytail made it look like they could be mistaken for a straight couple. Jeff looked up at Randy with a sweet smile as he said softly, "Hey, Randy."

"Hey, Jeffrey," Randy lowered his voice to make Jeff's full name sound erotically charged.

Jeff made an uneasy laugh and drank some milk from his cup. Randy took hold of Jeff's handful of cookies and broke off a piece, saying wickedly, "Let me have a bite of your cookie."

It was obviously an innuendo, but Jeff either didn't notice or didn't care to respond to it. Jeff finished taking a drink and sat down at the foot of the bed. Jeff turned to one side to move a little further onto the bed, and in the process, his hoodie started riding up a little, revealing some of the cuts and scars at the top of his right thigh. Randy turned his head at an angle and leaned against the post at one corner of the bed as he folded his arms and took a good, long look at the self-inflicted mess Jeff had made. It became clear to me that Randy's sadistic nature meant reminders of pain turned him on.

Jeff sat up straighter, causing his scars and cuts to disappear again behind his hoodie. Randy continued to observe Jeff like a lion about to devour its next meal, but Jeff didn't react at all as he focused on his cookies and milk. Punk was still behind me and I turned around to see what his reaction was to all of this. Punk's narrowed eyes and clenched jaw told me he wasn't exactly confident that Randy wouldn't try to steal Jeff right out from under him.

Punk caught me staring and immediately went back to his mind games, asking me as he walked across the room to get my computer chair from the far corner, "Did you get some sleep, Cena?"

"A few hours," I replied, glancing at Jeff.

I wasn't sure if Jeff even knew I was with Punk last night, and I didn't want to make things more tense than they already were. Jeff looked up at me and said, "It's alright, I know ya'all were together last night."

I breathed a short sigh of relief. Punk rolled my computer chair to the foot of the bed and sat back, positioning himself as close to Jeff as possible. Randy just snorted and rolled his eyes. Punk stared right back at Randy as he stated, "That's right, he knows. Jeffrey and I don't keep secrets from each other."

Jeff surprised us all when he scoffed and replied shortly, "There's a lotta stuff I don't tell you."

Punk's mouth dropped open a little bit as he stared at Jeff in shock. Jeff continued to focus on his cookies and didn't look back at Punk. There was a single moment where Punk's face registered he was deeply hurt by Jeff's confession, but Punk quickly repressed it.

Randy walked over to Jeff and held out his hand as he demanded, "Gimme another piece of your cookie!"

Jeff eagerly obeyed, and Randy gave Punk a sideways glance as he popped the piece into his mouth with a childlike grin.

Punk was fuming. He took his anger out on me as he teased, "Are you sure it's okay Jeff and I dropped by, John Boy? If you and Randy were in the middle of something, we could step outside and let you finish."

"We weren't doing anything," I shrugged, keeping my expression blank so that Punk didn't know I was actually staring at Randy's dick right before they came in.

Punk made an evil grin like he didn't have to know the details to be aware that something was going on just before they walked in. He continued taunting me relentlessly, "Wow, Johnny, you bounce back like no one else I know! I figured you'd give it a little time after I fingered your ass raw just this morning!"

Jeff angrily shot back, "Punk, you're bein' rude! Johnny's been nothin' but nice to you and me since he got here! He kept his promise to me, an' his momma even gave us some of her homebaked cookies!"

Punk mocked offense as he argued, "Well, excuse me, Hardy! I wasn't aware that being myself and speaking my mind had now become a problem for you!"

"You're not bein' yourself, you're just bein' an ass!" Jeff countered.

"Yeah, what's your deal, Punk?" Randy added.

Punk shot out of his seat and yelled, "My deal is that Jeff had the town's fresh piece of ass make a promise to him that I can't take said piece of ass, and this pisses me the fuck off because I think I should be able to decide where I want to put my cock!"

The room went uncomfortably quiet. Jeff locked eyes with Punk and told him, "Well, I do apologize, Mister Brooks. I was not made aware until this very moment that allowing you room to explore any and all other options while keeping penetration strictly reserved for my ass alone was not enough for you."

Punk took a step back and blinked a few times like he hadn't thought of it that way, before. Jeff got off the bed and handed me his nearly finished cup as he said quietly, "Thanks for the milk and cookies, Johnny."

He walked past me to the door. I turned around and asked him, "You need a ride, Jeff? My dad can take you home."

"I'll take him home," Randy stated.

Jeff waited at my bedroom door while Randy picked up April's diary from the floor and they walked out together. I listened until I heard the front door close, then I locked eyes with Punk. He was clearly distraught and I wondered if he had even considered how much he meant to Jeff. I told him quietly, "Give it a couple of days, then go to Jeff and apologize."

"No, I want to talk to him now," Punk started for the door.

I put my hands up to stop him and explained, "You're both too heated. You'll say more things you'll regret. Just give him some time."

Punk seemed to understand the logic in what I was saying to him, but I could also see his temper threatening to get the best of him as he argued, "What if Randy takes him home and fucks him?!"

"That's not going to happen," I shook my head.

"How do you know? How do you fucking know that?!" Punk spat.

I breathed a frustrated sigh and replied, "I just know. Besides, Jeff told us just the other night that he's not the type who takes other guys up to his room on a whim."

Punk started to calm down more as he said weakly, "Yeah, yeah, he isn't that type."

"Just go home, Punk. Take a couple of days," I told him.

He was finally calm, but his eyes were bloodshot as he looked at me and asked, "Can I stay here? I haven't...I'm tired and I haven't slept much since before you came over last night."

"Sure," I motioned for him to take the bed.

He kicked his shoes off while he walked and he collapsed face-down on one side of the bed. His face was in the pillow and I wasn't sure if he was even breathing until I heard light snoring.

_If he was this wired in a sleep-deprived state, I had no idea how volatile Punk could be in fully recharged form._


	7. i knew he was right

7:

Punk slept through dinner and he was still sleeping by the time I was ready for bed. I climbed in next to him and went to sleep myself, though I was awakened several times during the night by Punk's snoring. I got up late the next morning and he was still out when I got out of the shower and ate some breakfast. I left him a plate of food in case he woke up and went out for a jog. When I came back almost an hour later, Punk was still fast asleep.

I went to my computer desk and started on some homework. It was early afternoon when a knock at the door brought me out of my work. I glanced at Punk as I went to answer the door, but he was still fast asleep.

Jeff was there when I answered, and I gave him a big smile as I mentioned, "Punk's here, but he's out like a light."

He nodded like he understood and told me as he came in, "Between work and school, Punk doesn't get much time to rest, so he sleeps solid on his days off."

Jeff stood at the side of the bed and watched Punk sleep a moment. Punk was on his stomach, and Jeff lifted Punk's hoodie just enough to expose his lower back. Punk was snoring lightly, and when Jeff ran his fingernails gently across Punk's lower back, the snoring stopped. Punk made a light groan of pleasure but didn't completely wake up. Jeff looked up at me with a short smile and said, "Works every time if the snorin' bothers ya."

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind," I was grateful for the tip.

Jeff put Punk's hoodie back down and came closer to me. We locked eyes and I felt a sense of attraction between us that was stronger than before. Jeff was usually moving around or playing with his hands or looking in other directions, which made it hard to really see his features. Now that he was just standing there with his hands in his hoodie and his eyes focused on mine, I could finally take in how handsome he was.

"You wanna ride to my brother's gym? I planned on workin' out some," Jeff asked me.

"Sure!" I answered, then I glanced at Punk.

Jeff shrugged and told me, "Punk'll be fine. He'll be out until school, tomorrow."

"Oh. Okay, then," I grabbed my sweatshirt off of my dresser and went out with Jeff.

* * *

><p>I couldn't stop looking at him on the drive to the gym. He had this sort of beard under his chin that he had shaved to make it lick up his jawline like flames. I wasn't even sure it would be considered a beard, or some sort of fancy goatee. He had some green paint on his neck again and I remembered how good it tasted last time. There were moments where he'd cock his head to one side like he saw something randomly interesting and he'd let out this little chuckle as if it totally amused him. By the time we got to the gym, I was actually finding myself struggling to keep it in my pants.<p>

"So, here it is," Jeff got out of the car and threw his hands up.

The gym looked small from the outside; nothing more than a white building the size of a condo. There was a big window on one side that revealed more space inside, and when Jeff opened the door to let me in, I could easily see that the outside was extremely deceiving.

There was a wrestling ring and a boxing ring in the room's center. A wide range of exercise equipment covered the walls all the way around. Matt had described it as having a little bit of everything, and he wasn't kidding.

Jeff went through a door on the left side and I followed him. It led us down a hallway and into a decent-sized locker room. Jeff opened one of the lockers and asked, "You mind if I dress out, first?"

"That's fine," I replied, taking a seat on one of the benches.

No one else was around, so I could watch Jeff undress. He took his hoodie and t-shirt off, and I could see more paint of various colors across his chest and shoulders. The cuts I had seen on his abdomen and sides were healing, but I could see a few that looked fresh. It seemed that Jeff had taken his fight with Punk better than I thought.

I was still focusing on Jeff's cuts and scars when he dropped his jeans and boxers. My eyes widened as I was suddenly privy to Jeff Hardy's full-frontal view, and what I saw amazed me.

He wasn't huge, but he was bigger than anybody I'd ever been with. He was easily a size that most gay men fantasized over. I was actually starting to salivate as I tried to think of how I could put it in my mouth without choking. I honestly had no clue at this point how Punk could possibly be such a hardass about letting Jeff fuck him.

_And this guy was being heavily advertized as a bottom?_

Jeff suddenly glanced at me and caught me staring. He turned red in response to my gawking and said timidly, "Sorry, I should've left the boxers on."

I quickly shook my head and replied, "No, you absolutely have nothing to be sorry about."

I couldn't stop staring. Jeff chuckled nervously and moved faster to dress out. I blinked a few times to bring myself back to the present and I realized he didn't understand my reaction. I told him honestly, "You have an amazing cock."

He snorted laughter like he thought I was joking. I stood up and told him thickly, "I want to put it in my mouth."

We locked eyes, again. I slowly made my way over to Jeff and went down on my knees. He had already put on some sweatpants, but all I had to do was tug on the elastic to bring them down to his ankles. I reached up and wrapped my hand around his shaft, finding his width to be as pleasing as his length. Jeff let out a shaky groan and gripped my shoulders. I looked up at him and asked, "Is this okay?"

Jeff glanced around nervously and admitted, "I ain't never done somethin' like this here, before. I just don't want nobody walking in on us is all."

"We can both listen for the door. I'll be quick, I promise," I reassured him.

Jeff nodded, though I could tell he was still a little reluctant. Even after I put him in my mouth and started sucking, it was a while before he started to ease up and enjoy himself.

I had an oral method that my first fuck taught me which could get a guy off in about fifteen seconds. I was using some of the same method on Jeff, though I wanted to make it last a little longer. Not only did I want Jeff to have more time to appreciate my strengths, but I also wanted more time to sample his very appealing cock.

Jeff reached climax and I eagerly tasted his cum. It was saltier than I expected. I swallowed it down and stood up to face him. Jeff started laughing and I leaned in to kiss him, but I stopped when I heard the front door to the gym opening.

I went over to see who it was while Jeff pulled up his sweatpants. I saw Matt Hardy walking in with Lita on his arm and Matt stopped when he caught sight of me. They both waved hello and Matt asked me eagerly, "You here to train, Johnny?"

I pointed over my shoulder and replied, "Yeah, and Jeff is with me."

Matt's smile faded slightly and I heard Lita whisper to him, "Don't make it a big deal, Matt."

"I know, I know," Matt whispered back to her, but he didn't relax.

Lita let go of Matt and went over to work with some weights on the far wall. Matt made his way over to me with a strained smile and I knew he was thinking the worst: Jeff and I had come here to fuck around with each other. I had seen the same look of judgment in people's eyes before, only this time, Jeff and I _had_ been fucking around with each other.

Jeff came around from behind me just as Matt got close. Matt looked right at him and said, "You know I don't like you hangin' out when I'm not here, Jeffrey."

"I just wanted to show Johnny around," Jeff quietly replied.

Lita had stopped what she was doing to watch us in case she needed to intervene. She didn't seem as put-off by the whole thing as Matt was, which led me to believe that Jeff had been previously falsely accused. It suddenly hit me why Jeff was so nervous to fool around, and if I had been paying more attention to his needs instead of my own, I wouldn't have gotten him into so much trouble.

_I could be a real dick, sometimes._

There was only one way I knew I could get Matt to forget about being mad at Jeff. I glanced around the gym and stated seriously, "I like this place. My four brothers would like it, too. I think I'll go home and talk them into joining."

The prospect of five new memberships was too much for Matt to pass up. He grinned broadly and replied, "Well, they are sure welcome to join! If they got friends, pass the word along!"

"Oh yeah, my brothers have tons of friends," I confirmed.

Matt was practically exploding with excitement at that point. Within minutes, he had me signed up for a full year and he gave me enough pamphlets for my entire family plus at least twenty-five friends. Jeff went back to the locker room and dressed into his casual clothes, then he waited patiently until I finished up with Matt. We were almost out the door when Matt called out, "Jeff, just wait one minute, brother."

I stopped, but Jeff motioned for me to go on to the car. Matt let Jeff back inside and I could see them talking through the big front window. A few minutes passed before Jeff came back out. He looked sullen as he stepped into the car and pulled out to drive me home. I asked after a minute of silence, "Does he know what happened?"

"He didn't wanna know the whole thing, just that I was doin' something gay in his gym," Jeff answered darkly.

"Does he accept you for who you are?" I asked softly.

Jeff nodded and replied, "He just don't like it if it makes a mess of his stuff."

"A mess?" I asked, unsure what he meant.

Jeff answered angrily, "A mess like, he can fuck Lita at the gym or at the house on the couch or in his room where I can fuckin' hear it an' that ain't a mess, but if I decide to kiss Punk at the kitchen table or let you go down on me where no one else is around, I'm a fuckin' mess!"

I could see the pain coming up from underneath Jeff's skin as he tried desperately to hold it down. I told him sincerely, "It's my fault, Jeff, and I'm sorry. If I had known Matt would react the way he did, I never would've-"

"I don't care what he says, I liked what you did. It felt real good," Jeff stated.

He scoffed and shrugged his shoulders like he was shrugging off what Matt had said to him, but I could tell he was still strongly affected by Matt's rejection. When Jeff pulled up to my house, I told him, "I'm still sorry for my part in all of this. I think Punk wants to apologize, too. Maybe you should come upstairs with me and talk to him."

Jeff shook his head and replied, "He'll still be asleep until time for school, tomorrow. I'd rather go on home."

"I'd like it if you stayed," I told him.

His eyes found mine once again, but this time, there was no light left in them.

"I just wanna go on home. Thanks, Johnny," Jeff said quietly.

I didn't want to leave him even as I stepped out of the car. I instinctively knew that he was going to cut himself as soon as he got home, and I had this overwhelming desire to do anything I could to stop him.

I leaned into the passenger's side window and said thickly, "Come upstairs with me, Jeff. I'll do anything that you want."

He gave me a faded smile as if to tell me he could not be saved. I felt like I was in a daze as I stepped back and watched him drive away. As soon as he was out of sight, I ran into the house and up to my room to get Punk.

He was still in the exact same place and snoring away when I entered. I shoved him over onto his back and started shaking him violently to wake him up, yelling, "Punk! Punk, get the fuck up!"

Punk grumbled and his eyes finally peeled open. He still seemed only half-awake as I shouted at him, "Jeff is really upset and he's going home to cut himself! I think he's going to hurt himself really badly this time and you need to stop him before it's too late!"

"Fuck you, Cena," Punk replied gruffly.

"I'M FUCKING SERIOUS! HE'S GOING TO HURT HIMSELF, GODDAMMIT!" I screamed.

Punk locked eyes with me and made a frustrated sigh. I quickly added, "He loves you! He'll listen to you! He just needs to know that someone is there for him and he won't need to cut himself!"

Punk put up his finger to make his point and stated, "You will never convince a cutter of your love for them. They do not love themselves, and they are completely and utterly convinced that nobody loves them. If you try to prove to them that they are loved, it will never be enough and you will always fail."

This didn't make any sense to me. I grew up in a family where I was deeply loved by all of its members. If one of us was upset or feeling down, the rest of us came together to bring that person back up. In all the time I had spent with Jeff, I would've never guessed that he thought so little of himself. If someone proved their love for me, it made me feel comforted. How could this not be the same feeling for Jeff?

Punk rolled back over on his stomach and stated over his shoulder, "You can't stop a cutter from cutting. You don't have that kind of power."

I knew he was right, but it didn't make me feel any better.


	8. about what i wished for

8:

I could hardly sleep. My mind just kept going back to the moment Jeff was about to leave. There were a million different ways I could play out the scenario, and each time I thought of something different; something better to say that would've kept him with me.

When my alarm went off the next morning, I jerked awake. At some point, I must've fallen asleep, though I still felt exhausted and I instantly started thinking about Jeff, again. I had almost forgotten Punk was lying in bed with me until he shot up and stated, "Good morning, Chicago!"

He stretched out his arms as if to welcome an invisible audience, then he bounced out of bed and turned to face me with an elated expression. I hadn't seen this recharged side of Punk, before, and it was kind of creepy.

"Come on, John Boy! We should shower together to save time!" Punk jogged for the door.

I got up and went to get a change of clothes from my dresser as I asked him, "You need a change of clothes as well?"

He moved his arms up and down along his sides as he argued, "You think I can't pull of the same thing on Monday that I wore on Friday?!"

Punk's sarcasm was actually making me feel better, and I couldn't help but laugh. He bounded down the stairs and I followed after him until we made it to the first floor, where there was a bathroom off to the side that I knew no one was using. I didn't want any member of my family walking in and finding me and Punk in the shower, together. _Awkward._

We were just at the bathroom door when Punk took in a deep breath. The kitchen was just a few feet away and the smell of my mom's cooking was in the air. Punk immediately rushed down the hallway and slid across the kitchen floor to check it out. I ran after him as Punk yelled at my mom, "Is that blueberry pancakes I smell, woman?!"

I came in just as she turned to Punk with her hands on her hips and answered, "Yes, Philip, it is, and you know my name is Carol."

He took her hand and kissed it chivalry-style as he answered modestly, "I apologize profusely for my ignorance, Momma Cena. It shall never happen, again."

She giggled and replied, "Alright, then."

Mom pointed a finger at me and stated, "You better get ready, breakfast is almost on the table."

As we were leaving, Mom asked, "Philip, do you want pulp in your orange juice or not?"

Punk made an astonished expression and replied quietly, "No pulp, please."

"So be it!" Mom laughed and went back to the stove.

Punk turned to me and yelled, "What witchcraft is this?!"

I laughed and he ran past me into the bathroom. He slammed the door on me, but he thankfully didn't lock it and I was able to get in. I got into the shower while Punk used the toilet. I hadn't remembered seeing him get up to use the bathroom the whole time he had slept, and I swore he peed for at least ten minutes straight before he hopped into the shower with me. He checked out the soaps and bottles in the caddy on one corner of the shower until he found an orange colored shampoo bottle. He opened it and sniffed its contents, then he shouted at me, "This smells like mango!"

I quickly covered his mouth and argued, "Would you be quiet?! I don't want my whole family to know that I've got a guy in here!"

Even though I knew I'd regret it, I took my hand away from his mouth. Punk narrowed his eyes at me and argued, "If they thought you had a girl in here, would it be so weird?"

"Probably, I don't know," I shrugged.

Punk stared at me a moment longer, then he practically jumped me and we had a furious makeout session. The stimulation of lips and hands and warm water got us both up fast and before I knew it, we were giving each other hand jobs.

I came first and Punk looked down at his erection and frowned. He looked back up at me and stated condescendingly, "You've got work to do, Cena!"

He was totally mocking my skills, so I did him one better. I got down on my knees and took him in my mouth so he could experience my amazing oral method. I could hear him doing everything in his power to stifle his moans so my family didn't hear us and all I wanted to do was start laughing. I got him to cum in ten seconds instead of fifteen. A new record.

I stood up and rolled my shoulders back with a sense of pride. Punk fell back against the shower wall and stared at me in astonishment. He couldn't stop staring at me through breakfast and even as we were walking down the street to meet up with Randy and A.J. As soon as we came close, Punk pointed at Randy and yelled accusingly, "How could you not tell me about Cena's gift?!"

Randy didn't miss a beat as he replied dryly, "I didn't think you wanted to know that it's truly a gift he can stand you for more than 24 hours."

April and I both laughed. Punk ignored it and replied, "I mean his amazing skill in _the sucking of the cock_!"

Punk leaned in too closely to Randy and stared him down like he was waiting for a confession. Randy looked at me with a lifted brow and stated, "I think I need to see some proof."

I laughed again and Punk went around to April. He pointed his accusing finger at her and argued, "You knew about it, didn't you! He told you and you kept it a secret from me because that's what evil neighbor girls do!"

April glared at Punk and lashed out with her teeth like she was trying to bite his accusing finger off. He took a big step back away from her and April pointed her own finger at him as she spat, "You call me evil again and you won't be able to enjoy _the sucking of the cock _ever again!"

She turned on her heel and stormed off across the street. Punk watched her go as he mentioned incredulously, "She's so extreme..."

Then he shot down the street after her as he yelled with arms flailing, "Marry me, April Jeanette! Marry meeeeeee!"

She tried to kick him in the crotch when he got close, but he dodged out of the way and grabbed her from behind. Punk pretended to be humping her from behind at a super rapid pace like a rabbit on crack and April busted out laughing. She elbowed him in the side at one point and April took off running, but Punk was just after her as the two of them engaged in all sorts of bordering-on-explicit weirdness all around the sidewalk and against every tree and sometimes in the street. Randy and I walked together after them, taking a slower pace so we didn't get caught up in the weirdness. I watched Punk try to give April a hickey on the back of her neck while she attempted to kick him in the kneecaps as Randy asked me, "So, I'm assuming you gave Punk the blowjob of a lifetime and impressed the shit out of him."

"Yeah, I guess so," I shrugged.

Randy replied smoothly, "Trying to impress Punk is about as easy as trying to prove that President Obama is white."

I chuckled and Randy asked, "You impress Jeff with the same skill, yet?"

I suddenly remembered the events of yesterday again and my whole demeanor dropped. Randy sensed it and added, "Big brother Matt walked in it."

"We were done by the time he came in, but he knew something was up," I remarked.

Randy nodded and I went on, "Jeff took me to the gym. No one was there and I thought we could fool around a little, but after Matt came in, I realized too late that I'd made a huge mistake."

"You blew him at Matt's gym?" Randy's eyes widened with surprise.

"Oh God, even you know it's a bad idea!" I somehow managed to feel worse.

Randy let out a long sigh and asked, "Did Matty kick Jeff out?"

"No. I mean, he let us stick around for a while because I wanted to sign up for a membership, but he talked to Jeff just before we left and I don't know what was said," I explained.

"That gym means a lot to Jeff. He loves to try out wrestling moves there. If Matt kicked him out, he'd really be devastated," Randy mentioned.

I hadn't even considered the possibility of Jeff losing his priviledges over the incident, and now Randy was making it clear that it was the most likely reason Jeff was so upset. I made sure Punk and April were still fooling around a distance away before I confided in Randy, "I know Jeff went home to cut himself as soon as he dropped me off. I tried to get him to stay with me, but he was too upset. I feel awful, Randy. I was the one who couldn't hold back after I saw the size of Jeff's cock. He was super nervous and I ignored it. I should've known better."

Randy turned his head to one side like he was picturing something as he replied with a wry smile, "Jeff is very well-endowed. I can't say you're to blame for being aroused by that."

He glanced at me and said more seriously, "Matt is a very particular guy. He has his quirks, and probably Jeff doesn't know them all. Don't get me wrong, Matt is a smart and motivated guy, and he works hard for what he has. Mrs. Hardy died of cancer while Jeff was still young. I think that's why Matt is so driven to make a name for himself and why Jeff can't stop punishing himself. They each dealt with their pain in two completely different ways."

"I'm sorry to hear that, I had no idea," I replied.

Randy told me somberly, "Both boys don't talk about it easily."

He cleared his throat and moved on, "Anyway, I think that Matt is still trying to understand Jeff's homosexuality. Matt also wants to be like a father figure to him, and that means creating consequences for certain actions. Whether Jeff was fooling around with you or with a girl, it would've been the same outcome."

I shook my head and argued, "Jeff said that Matt sometimes fucks Lita in the gym and Matt thinks that's okay."

"It's Matt's gym. He paid for it, so he can do what he wants in it," Randy pointed out.

"I don't know, it looked to me like Matt was being a homophobe," I said.

Randy replied with a shake of his head, "You're reading too much into it. Matt was probably more worried that a customer could've walked in and saw you."

"That's a good point," I had to admit it.

Randy stopped and turned to face me. I faced him and he pulled me into a sincere hug as he whispered thickly into my ear, "This is not your fault, John. Whatever Jeff did when he got home was his own choice."

I could feel tears forming in my eyes as I hugged Randy back. He let go after a few seconds and pressed his lips against mine for a long, slow kiss. When he pulled away, he told me, "I'm coming over this afternoon, and you're going to impress me with this amazing gift of yours."

I swallowed hard and Randy slipped his hand into the back pocket of my jeans so he could give my ass a strong squeeze. It was enough to induce a bit of pain and the intensity aroused me. Randy kept his hand in my back pocket all the way to school, only taking it out when we reached the side entrance and I noticed Jeff's car wasn't parked in its usual spot.

"Don't think about it too much," Randy told me, but I knew I was going to.

* * *

><p>Jeff was counted as absent for the day. I thought about him the whole time, so much so that I hardly paid attention to anything else. Punk kept starting at me all during third hour, and I knew that he was aware I wasn't acting like myself. I didn't want to get into it with him because I knew he'd tell me not to worry like Randy did. I just couldn't help myself. I wanted to know Jeff was alright.<p>

Randy and April caught up with me immediately after school. We were walking home together in silence when Punk pulled up onto the street with his truck and blocked our path. He stuck his head out the window and stated, "Get in. We're going to pick up Jeff."

I looked at Randy and he was frowning like he knew we'd have to put off testing my oral skills for a while, but he still nodded that we should go. I climbed into the middle seat and Randy took the passenger's side with April in his lap as Punk barreled down the road towards Jeff's house. As soon as we got there, Punk stopped the truck at an awkward angle and told us before he got out, "Wait here."

He left the engine running and the driver's side door wide open as he took off around the back of the house. The whole scene looked like we were about to rob the place and needed to make a quick getaway. I looked at Randy for an explanation and he made a frustrated sigh. I followed his gaze across the yard and saw another truck on the opposite side of the house. Randy informed me, "That's Matt's truck."

"Will he still let us see Jeff?" I asked.

"That's not the problem," Randy answered, though he didn't elaborate.

He didn't have to. Seconds later, we could hear yelling and screaming coming from inside the house. One of the voices I easily recognized as Punk's, while another voice sounded like Matt's and there was a female voice that I assumed was Lita's. The shouting ensued for a while, then came crashing and smashing and the sounds of blows landing.

"Should we do something?" I asked alarmingly.

Randy shook his head and replied, "You don't wanna go in there."

After what felt like hours, the front door finally opened and I saw Jeff stumble outside. He wasn't walking quite right and he was looking around as if in a daze. Punk ran out just a few seconds later and he took Jeff by the arm to lead him to the truck. Matt came out with Lita just after Punk and they both looked angry and scared. Matt was holding his left eye like he had been punched and he yelled at Punk from the porch, "You get the fuck back here, you fucking cretin!"

Lita ran around to the other side of the porch so she could come down and cut Punk off before he got to the truck. Punk ignored her and turned back to scream at Matt, "Fuck you! And fuck your house! And fuck your gym! And fuck your girlfriend! And fuck everything else that has to do with you!"

Lita made it to Jeff and she tried to pull him away from Punk, but Punk was holding on too tightly. Jeff cried out a little and Lita immediately let him go. Punk started bringing Jeff around to Randy's side of the truck and I could hear Lita yelling, "You shouldn't take him anywhere right now! Jeff's on something and he needs to be monitored!"

I assumed she meant some kind of drugs, and my level of guilt went up to a whole new level.

"Get the fuck back here, Brooks! Right now!" Matt was still yelling from the porch.

I wondered why Matt wasn't coming after us when he took a step forward and grabbed his knee like it was in pain. I assumed Punk had injured Matt to make sure he couldn't pursue us and the whole scene was starting to feel more like a kidnapping than a robbery.

I looked at Randy. He didn't appear to be half as concerned as I was, like maybe he had encountered a similar scene, before. I watched as Randy opened the door to his side and Jeff climbed in to sit down on Randy's lap. April slid across and settled on my lap. Her expression was blank, but it turned to concern when she got a better look at Jeff. Lita tried to reach for Jeff once he was settled in Randy's lap, but Punk slammed the door and almost caught Lita's hand in the process. She screamed at him, "You almost crushed my hand, you little shit!"

Punk ignored her and started back around to get into the driver's side. Lita didn't follow him, but turned her attention on Randy as she pleaded, "Don't let him do this! You know Punk just wants to punish Matt!"

I could still hear Matt cursing from the porch as he tried and failed to make his way down the front steps. I actually felt bad for Matt and when I looked at Jeff, his eyes were bloodshot and he didn't appear to be aware of what was happening. I considered closing the door on Punk and not letting us leave, but Randy looked right at Lita and told her, "I'll watch over Jeff."

Lita's expression instantly changed to one of relief as a stray tear marked one of her cheeks. Her attitude shift told me that she completely trusted Randy to keep Jeff safe. It was ironic to me that Randy, the controlling male who enjoyed a certain level of sadism, was more trustworthy than Punk, the man who had his own form of transportation and who held down a job while going to school.

"Thank you, Randy," Lita whispered as she stepped out of the way.

She moved just in time. Punk reversed and the truck spun around in a circle, then fish-tailed across the lawn before we reached the street. Randy held onto Jeff to keep him from flying out the window and I held onto April for dear life as Punk raced down the road and back to his house. I was grateful when we parked and I could finally touch solid ground, again.

Randy carried Jeff in his arms and Punk led the way up the back steps to his room. Punk went straight across his room and through a door to a bathroom that I hadn't remembered seeing the last time I was there. Considering the piles of junk surrounding the door, it was amazing I even noticed it this time. Randy put Jeff down on the bed and told me, "Wait here and watch him. I'm going to get something to drink."

I sat down on the edge of the bed and Randy went back downstairs with April trailing along behind him. I could hear them shuffling around in the kitchen like they might be looking for more than just drinks. I could see that Jeff was awake, but he didn't appear to be very responsive. I crawled up beside him and laid down so I could see him, better. He gazed up at me and said with a big smile, "Hey, Johnny!"

"Hi, Jeffrey," I whispered, then I leaned in and kissed him.

He tasted like Vodka and something fruity, like Schnapps. I started to pull away, but he let out a little moan and put his hands on my face to try and keep me with him. I dared to search underneath his hoodie and my fingertips grazed over numerous fresh cuts across Jeff's skin. I desperately wanted to scream, but all that came out was a heavy groan that passed between our lips and died somehwere in Jeff's throat. The whole thing felt deeply sensual for a few seconds, then it all went to hell when Jeff made a strange noise and the alcohol from his stomach flooded both of our mouths.

I broke away from him and he finished throwing up on Punk's blankets. I spit out the alcohol-and-vomit mix in my mouth, which should've been more unpleasant but the Vodka taste had drowned out pretty much everything else. Punk came out of the bathroom at that moment and I told him, "We made a mess."

"Did you fuckin' jizz on my bed, Cena?!" Punk sounded more irate than usual.

I thought he was joking until he came over to check out the sheets. I got up and explained, "No, it's not like that! Jeff threw up!"

"God dammit, Jeffrey," Punk cursed under his breath.

Punk took Jeff by his hands and eased him off of the bed and onto an open space on the floor. Punk and I went to work taking the sheets and blankets off of the bed and I asked, "Do you have another set?"

"Let me ask housekeeping," Punk glared at me.

"I'll go ask Randy, then," I started for the stairs.

"Don't fucking move!" Punk elbowed me out of the way and dragged his sheets and blankets down the stairs.

I heard Punk tell Randy, "Cena got excited and made a sperm bath on my bed sheets!"

"I did not!" I called down the stairs.

"Fuck you, Cena! You don't get a say!" Punk called back to me.

I sighed with frustration and went back to helping Jeff. Someone started up the stairs a couple of minutes later and I was relieved to see it was April with some fresh sheets and blankets. She also had a bucket that she placed at the side of the bed as she said, "This is for Jeff."

"Thanks," I replied gratefully.

I helped her put the new sheets on the bed. April got Jeff to crawl back into bed and we tucked him in with some blankets. Once Jeff was settled, I turned my attention on April and offered, "I could walk you home if you don't want to be here."

"I'd rather stay," April said, and I could see from the look on her face that she was just as concerned about Jeff as I was.

We both heard the sound of footsteps coming up the stairs and Randy appeared with a case of bottled water. Punk was just after him with some bags of chips and a loaf of French bread. Punk dumped the food on the bed at Jeff's feet while Randy put the case of water down and handed a bottle to April. Randy handed another bottle to me and Punk glared when he saw me take it. Randy sat down at the foot of the bed and April sat down behind him. Randy turned on the TV and searched the floor for video game controllers as Punk took a seat next to Randy. I started to sit down on the bed as well, but Punk shot up and yelled at me, "You don't get to sit the fuck down until I say so, Cena!"

His need to take his anger out on me was starting to weigh on my nerves. I stood up straight and asked, "What the fuck do you expect me to do? Stand here all night?"

Randy glanced at me and stated from over his shoulder, "Sit down, John."

I did as Randy ordered and Punk turned his focus from me to Orton. Punk screamed at him, "Why the fuck do you get to decide what to do? This is my fucking house, and my fucking rules!"

Randy locked eyes with Punk and stated, "Don't make me get up, Brooks."

Punk blinked a few times and swallowed hard like he knew he shouldn't tempt fate, but he couldn't help himself as he argued, "What are you gonna do, huh?! Pump me full of Vodka and drugs and make me go to sleep like Jeff?!"

Randy moved so fast it took me a few seconds to realize he was on his feet and he had Punk by the balls. April put her hand over her mouth to stifle a scream and I clenched my fists in case I had to intervene. Punk leaned forward a little bit and let out an odd sounding groan as Randy's lips drifted to his ear. Randy whispered something in his deep, low tone that only Punk could hear and Punk slowly nodded. Randy immediately let go and Punk carefully sat down on the floor next to the bed, where he kept his focus on the TV and he didn't say another word.

Randy sat back down at the foot of the bed where he was, before. He picked up a controller and started setting up a game. April took her hand away from her mouth and asked quietly, "Why did you do that, Randy? That was scary."

He turned to one side to face April and told her smoothly, "Sorry, Shorty. Daddy didn't mean to scare you."

Randy turned his attention back to the game and April sat up on her knees so she could hug him from behind. She rested her chin on his shoulder and watched him play for a while, then April crawled up next to Randy and found a second controller so she could play, as well. She was actually really good and watching them play relaxed me. I glanced back at Jeff and he looked like he was passed out on his side. I only looked at Punk a couple of times, but he never moved from his spot on the floor.

So far, I had only seen one person who could rattle Punk's nerves, make him outrageously jealous and get him to sit down and shut the fuck up with very little effort. Whatever hold Randy had over Punk seemed to work with everyone else he encountered, and the more I witnessed from Randy, the more I wished to know what made him such a dominant force.

But after watching Randy turn Punk into his bitch, I was beginning to think I should be more careful about what I wished for.


	9. punk

9:

I fell asleep listening to the sound of Jeff breathing. He was close enough to me that I could feel his hot breath against my arm and I wondered if he would sleep through the night. I was awoken at some point and my eyes burned from the glare of the TV's blue screen. April and Randy were no longer at the foot of the bed, and when I glanced around the room, I didn't see them. I looked to my side to check on Jeff. He was lying on top of a shirtless Punk and they were both fast asleep.

I listened for the noises that woke me up and I realized they were coming from downstairs. I had a good idea of what it was all about, but I dared to get up anyway and I quietly made my way down the back steps to peer into the kitchen. It was hard to see much in the dark, but I could make out April straddling Randy on the kitchen floor, and judging from her moans and his groans, they were doing more than just hanging out.

I stood there longer than I should've. I kept staring at Randy's frame, hoping that my eyes would adjust so I could catch a glimpse of his "O" face when he climaxed. Then I heard April moan Randy's name and I realized this moment was not for me.

I very carefully made my way back upstairs and into bed. Punk opened his eyes and shot me a sideways glance as soon as I laid back down. I fully expected him to make some snarky comment, but he didn't say a word. He just closed his eyes again and put his arm around Jeff.

_Thank God he had a reason not to launch into me for the time being._

* * *

><p>I didn't wake up again until I heard voices and people shuffling around me. I opened my eyes to find the morning sunlight coming up the back stairs. I looked over to one side again and saw Jeff sitting on the edge of the bedside table. He was shirtless and Punk was on his knees in front of Jeff, rubbing petroleum jelly on Jeff's abs and thighs where he had cut himself the day before. Randy was standing by the TV with a plate of food in one hand. He was eating with his fingers and watching Punk and Jeff like he wanted to fuck them both right then and there. I didn't see April in the room, but I could hear the shower running from the bathroom across the way.<p>

"It feels weird," Jeff complained about the jelly on his cuts.

"Yeah? Well, it'll keep infection out, so don't rub it off!" Punk stated.

Jeff sighed and let his head hang back in frustration, but he let Punk continue. With both of them shirtless and Punk on his knees rubbing petroleum jelly all over Jeff with his face just a few inches from Jeff's enormous cock, the whole thing should've been one hot and arousing fantasy, but I caught sight of a couple of deeper cuts on Jeff's stomach and I was forced to look away.

"That's enough, Philllliiiiip!" Jeff whined.

"I'll tell you when it's enough!" Punk countered, going to work on Jeff's thighs.

I tried to focus my attention on something else. My eyes drifted toward Randy and I realized he was now staring right back at me. He must've noticed I was feeling guilty again, because he frowned and shook his head as if to tell me to stop. The bathroom door opened and I breathed a sigh of relief, thinking I could put my focus on April and avoid looking at anyone else.

Then I realized she was all wet and completely naked.

"Shit!" I put my hand over my eyes, regardless that I had already gotten a good look.

With a body like hers, I had no idea why she had any trouble finding a straight guy to fuck. I heard Punk laugh and I assumed he was laughing at me for hiding my eyes. I heard April ask Randy, "Could you get some towels? There aren't any in the bathroom."

"They're downstairs in the hallway closet, just past the kitchen. Take Cena with you before his head explodes," Punk said.

I felt a hand wrap around my wrist and Randy pulled my hand away from my eyes. April was already headed back to the bathroom, but Randy still informed me, "She doesn't care."

"Well...I care," I mumbled as I got up to follow him.

I glanced back at Punk before we headed down the stairs and he was actually looking at me with a sense of respect. When we were at the bottom of the stairs, Randy mentioned, "You're quite the stand-up guy."

"Is that a bad thing?" I asked curiously.

He shook his head and I followed him past the kitchen to the hallway closet as he replied, "It's just uncommon."

Randy was pulling towels out of the closet when we both heard the front doorbell ring. I gave Randy an uneasy glance and he told me, "They're probably here for Jeff. Just be cool."

He walked calmly toward the front door and I followed his lead, keeping a straight face even as Randy opened the door to reveal an officer standing on the other side. He had dark eyes and long black hair that was tied back. I couldn't help but notice how young and attractive he was. I glanced at his name tag and it read: Deputy Rollins.

"You know why I'm here, Randal," Deputy Rollins stated outright.

"Did Matt file charges?" Randy asked.

Deputy Rollins shook his head and Randy added, "You know I'm keeping an eye on Jeff, and Punk wouldn't let Jeff hurt himself in his house."

"Doesn't matter," Deputy Rollins explained, "Matt and Jeff's father made the call to the department. He wants Jeff home."

Randy made a frustrated sigh and said more quietly, "We're on our way to school, Seth. Just let us walk him there and have Matt take him home after school. There's no point taking him back now if he just has to turn around and drive to school."

Deputy Rollins nodded his head to grant Randy's request, then Rollins turned his attention to me as he asked, "Could I talk to you outside for a minute?"

I glanced at Randy and he nodded that it was okay for me to go. I followed Deputy Rollins outside and Randy closed the front door, but I knew he was probably still listening from just behind the door. Deputy Rollins walked me a few yards from the house before he gave me a once-over and asked, "You're new here, aren't you?"

"Yes, sir," I confirmed.

His dark eyes widened a little with surprise as he replied smoothly, "Not to many teenagers say 'sir' anymore."

"It's just good manners. Something my parents taught me," I told him honestly.

He nodded and asked, "What's your name?"

"John Cena, sir," I responded.

"You seem like a smart young man, John," Deputy Rollins started.

I put up my hands in defeat and replied, "Look, I'm not here to make any trouble."

Deputy Rollins chuckled like he knew a lot more than I did, then he locked eyes with me and asked, "Would you like to go to dinner with me, tonight?"

"Uh..." I was caught off-guard.

Deputy Rollins turned his head to one side and added, "Just say no if you're straight. I assumed you weren't, since you're hanging out with the only other homos in town."

He made a wry smile and I mentioned, "Well, I'm not straight but...I'm still in high school."

He waved his hand in the air and replied, "I'm only nineteen. Graduated early and moved my way up the ranks in the department."

I blinked with surprise. When I didn't respond, Deputy Rollins added, "If you don't want to, that's alright with me. I just...I noticed something in you that I've never seen in anyone else around here, before. You seem very mature for your age."

I couldn't help but smile. Deputy Rollins grinned as well and I told him, "I'll see you, tonight."

He nodded and got into his patrol car to leave. I had never been asked out by an officer of the law, before. It felt pretty awesome.

* * *

><p>Jeff got upset as soon as Randy told him he had to go home after school, and we were all quiet on the walk to school. Randy didn't ask me about my conversation with Deputy Rollins, so I sat next to him in last hour at the back of class and waited for him to say something while we were alone, together.<p>

"Did Rollins ask you out?" Randy stated idly.

He didn't exactly sound upset about it, but he also didn't sound okay. I answered with a shrug, "It's no big deal. We're just going out for dinner."

Randy nodded and went quiet, again. I leaned into him and asked softly, "Is there a problem?"

"No, Seth's a good guy," Randy answered.

He didn't mention anything further, and I got the distinct impression that I had fucked up. I asked Randy outright, "Obviously, something's the matter. What is it?"

Randy looked at me and replied, "You forgot about _our_ date."

"What?" I asked, confused.

He made a short half-smile and reminded me, "You were going to show me your oral skills."

"Oh, right," I grinned.

"Guess it'll have to wait until after your dinner," Randy said.

I opened my mouth to ask him what he meant by that, but the teacher came in and we had to start class. I was still wondering even as I got home that night and finished my homework in time to go on my date with Deputy Rollins.

He pulled up to my house in his patrol car. Dad stopped me before the door and asked, "Are you in some kind of trouble, son?"

"No, Dad, he's nineteen-years-old and he's my date," I informed him.

He mulled over my words for a moment before answering, "Well, if you need anything, I'm always here for you."

He gave me a reassuring pat on the back and opened the door for me. In typical embarrassing style, my dad waited on the porch and gave Deputy Rollins a cheesy wave-and-smile. Rollins waved back and I told him as soon as I got into the car, "I explained we were going on a date, but my dad doesn't really understand the lifestyle. He probably thinks I'm being arrested and I'm lying about it being a date."

"I can relate to that. My parents don't really understand, either," Rollins laughed.

He quickly added, "Your dad looks like a nice dude, though."

"Yeah, he's your typical My-Son-Is-The-Best-In-The-World-And-You-All-Should-Know-It kind of dad," I replied.

Deputy Rollins laughed out loud and I smiled at the sound. He took me to an Italian place by the shoreline and I couldn't believe how fancy and upscale it was. Our waitress didn't even bat an eyelash when she saw two men out on a date, and once again I felt like this town was the best place I could've moved to.

The more I learned about Seth, the more I liked him. He was athletic and well-trained and smart as hell. I was amazed at how much he knew about Boston, and we even liked some of the same sports teams and TV shows. We really clicked and I was laughing and joking with him throughout the entire date. It felt early by the time he drove me back home, again, and I didn't want the night to end. He parked in front of my house and I told him honestly, "We have to do this, again."

"How about Friday night?" Rollins asked.

"Absolutely," I answered happily.

We locked eyes for a moment and I wondered if he would try to kiss me. He didn't, but told me instead, "I want to get to know you, better. You're a very interesting person, John Cena."

"Thank you, so are you," I replied.

He watched me until I was safely through the front door before he pulled away. I was still on a high as I quietly made my way upstairs to my room. I opened the door and I was caught by surprise when I saw Randy lying naked in my bed.

"Did you just show up at the front door like that?" I joked.

Randy had his arms behind his head and he looked completely relaxed as he replied, "Your family doesn't know I'm up here."

"Right," I laughed, then I realized he wasn't joking.

I took my shirt off, kicked my shoes off and climbed into bed with him. I started to go down on him as I asked, "So, you want a demonstration of my impressive oral skills?"

He grabbed me by my hips and flipped me over on my back before I had time to react. Randy pinned me down by my shoulders and he looked me straight in the eyes as he stated, "I think I'll show you a demonstration of _my_ skills this time."

Randy went down and quickly opened my jeans. I let him take them off and he put me in his mouth. I didn't think anyone could match my skills, but Randy got very close as all the licking and sucking and grabbing and groaning had me climaxing in just under thirty seconds.

He laid back in bed, entirely pleased with himself. I sat up and asked, "You want me to do you, now?"

"No, no, not now," Randy seemed oddly disinterested.

I curled up next to him and rested my head against his chest. He ran his fingertips through my hair as he asked thickly, "Tell me about your date with Rollins."

"It was good," I told him.

He clutched the back of my neck and squeezed a little to cause some slight pain. I winced and Randy stated, "Tell me every detail."

"Yes, Master," I snorted laughter.

Randy didn't laugh, and it made me feel uneasy. I looked up at him and asked, "Are you jealous of my thing with Rollins?"

"I don't need to be jealous of him," Randy said almost to himself.

It was becoming clear to me that Randy and Rollins had a history, and judging from Randy's evasive attitude, it hadn't ended well. Randy locked eyes with me and asked again, "Tell me about your date with Rollins."

"He came to get me in his patrol car. Totally freaked my dad out," I started, and Randy chuckled as he relaxed once more.

My second date with Rollins wasn't until Friday night, and I was determined to find out his history with Randy before then. Randy himself didn't seem very inclined to tell me, so I was going to have to find out from the one person who would tell me the truth.

_Punk._


	10. did i just seriously f things up?

10:

Randy and I talked late into the night. I fell asleep in his arms, but when I woke up to my alarm the next morning, he was gone. I showered, dressed and ate a quick breakfast as I anticipated seeing Randy, again. I grabbed my backpack and ran out the front door. Almost immediately, I caught sight of A.J. at the curb and I ran down to greet her. She asked me as soon as I came close, "Will you walk me to school? Randy's sick, today."

"He's what?" I couldn't believe it.

Randy didn't look sick at all the last time I saw him a few hours ago. April shrugged and told me, "His dad came out and told me. He doesn't take too many sick days so he'll probably be fine, tomorrow."

"Uh...okay," I took her hand and we started across the street.

I glanced back at Randy's house with the idea that I might catch a glimpse of him in the window or something, but I saw no sign of him at all. I started to worry that maybe he was avoiding me for some reason. The further we walked, the more I felt the urge to turn back and see Randy for myself.

"Do you think I should ask Evan Bourne out on a date?" A.J. suddenly asked, taking me out of my thoughts.

"Um...I don't know, who is Evan Bourne?" I shrugged.

A.J. launched into a super-fast explanation, "He's like, kinda small and has short dark hair...his eyes are actually pretty but you wouldn't guess that if you hadn't seen him up close...he's into Karate and some of that stuff where you get to spin in the air or whatever.; he's like, a high-flyer, I guess you would say...I think he has a skateboard, too...OH MY GOD! I ALMOST FORGOT! He is super nice and everyone thinks so and when he's from Missouri where Randy's family is from and when Evan first moved here, everyone thought he was gay because he's so damn nice but he's not gay so I think I have a shot with him and since he's always being mistaken for being gay, he'll probably fit right in with our group...don't you think?"

"Randy's family is from Missouri?" was about all I got out of it.

"His parents are, and Randy was born there, but they moved here when he was still young. Anyway, what do you think about Evan?"

"He sounds cool," I still had no idea who he was.

April squealed with joy and stopped to look me in the eyes as she shouted, "John Cena, you're so awesome, I could kiss you!"

"Oh yeah? Alright," I said, leaning down to give her a quick peck on the cheek.

She surrounded my lips with her own and our quick kiss turned into a full-on makeout session. April was a great kisser, but I wasn't all that into it and I really just wanted to start walking, again. We only broke away from each other when we heard the screeching of tires and a truck flew off the road and onto the sidewalk right in front of us. I rolled my eyes when I realized it was Punk and he hung his head out the window as he pointed at us and yelled, "Heterosexual displays of affection in public are prohibited by law! It's disgusting and I will not allow it!"

April narrowed her eyes at Punk and shouted, "Ass-muncher!"

Punk shot right back, "Cocksucker!"

"So do you!" April countered.

Punk opened his mouth to rattle off another insult when Jeff climbed over from the passenger side and asked us, "Ya'all wanna ride?"

"Yes!" April beamed, skipping her way around the truck to get on in Jeff's side.

Punk shot me a dirty look, but I ignored it and came around to get inside as well. April sat on my lap and Punk went flying back out into the street, then he jerked us down the road at full speed. I was glad to know the school was only a couple of blocks away and we might survive the trip, but the school came and went, and Punk didn't even try to stop.

"What are you doing?! The school was back there!" April argued.

"We're all taking the day off! We've got better things to do!" Punk stated.

I glanced at Jeff, but he shook his head at us like he had no idea where we were going. Punk barreled down the road until we reached Matt Hardy's gym, then Punk pulled right up to it and parked just inches from the glass front windows. He told us before stepping out, "Wait here!"

Punk went up to the door and tried to open it, but it was locked. He started banging on it so hard, we could feel the vibration from inside the truck. Lita came to the door moments later and opened it up to yell at Punk, "You're not allowed in here!"

He shoved her aside and went into the gym. I couldn't sit there and let him push a lady around, so I moved April onto the seat and told Jeff, "I'll handle this."

I went up to the door but Lita blocked my path. She glanced into the truck at Jeff and I explained to her, "We thought he was just giving us a ride to school. We didn't know Punk was coming here."

I could hear shouting coming from inside and a crashing noise like something was thrown. Lita looked at me and said, "He's not going to stop. I'll have to call the police."

"Let me talk to him," I replied, and Lita reluctantly let me inside.

I could already see Matt standing in the doorway of his office while Punk was reaching for an exercise ball to use as a weapon. I shouted at Punk, "What the hell do you think you're doing? Are you crazy?!"

Punk let go of the exercise ball and pointed angrily at Matt as he argued to me, "That shithead won't let Jeff back in the gym! He fucking loves this place! He's devastated without it!"

"Look, that was my fault! I was the one who broke the rules and fooled around with Jeff!" I explained to both Punk and Matt.

Matt shook his head and replied, "My brother knows the rules, and if he had obeyed them, there wouldn't be no problem, here."

Punk started for the exercise ball again, so I blurted out, "Punish me! I was the one who couldn't resist the urge to put Jeff's super-sized cock in my mouth!"

The gym went awkardly quiet as both Punk and Matt's eyes nearly bugged out of their heads. I figured Punk's look was more one of arousal than shock, while Matt seemed to be wishing he had been deaf for a few seconds.

Lita walked up beside me and explained calmly, "I think what John and Punk are both trying to say is that this gym is very important to Jeff, and keeps him on a good path. Matt, I think we should consider the fact that these boys are very close to Jeff and what they are doing right now is meant to be in Jeff's best interests."

"He broke my rules, Lita," Matt started.

"Yes he did, though John has explained to us that Jeff didn't intentionally break the rules and he should be given another chance," Lita finished.

Matt took a long time to consider, which made me more and more nervous as I watched Punk for signs that he might go off again. Finally, Matt nodded his head and said, "Alright, Jeffrey can come on back to the gym."

Matt then pointed at me and added, "But I don't wanna see you here with Jeff unless Lita and myself are present, also."

"Yes, sir, that's a plan," I nodded in agreement.

Punk frowned at me as we started to leave and I knew he was disappointed that he didn't get to make that much of a mess. Once we got outside, I immediately told Punk, "I'm driving."

He glared at me, but he did hand me the keys. I got in and told Jeff, "I squared things away with your brother. You're allowed back into the gym."

Jeff just chuckled softly and folded his arms in triumph. April scooted onto Punk's lap as she asked, "What happened? Why were you kicked out of the gym in the first place, Jeff?"

He opened his mouth to answer, but Punk beat him to it by retorting loudly, "It was Cena's fault for sucking Jeff off!"

The moment almost went awkwardly silent, but April went on without skipping a beat, "Well, I've sucked guys off at Matt's gym before, and I never got kicked out."

We all stared at her. She added with a shrug, "What?"

* * *

><p>As soon as I got home from school, I started doing homework on my laptop and the hours passed by quickly. Hints of the sunset were beaming through my attic window when I heard a knock at my door and it made me jump. Almost immediately, I though it was Randy and I rushed to answer it. I was taken by surprise when I saw that it was actually Jeff on the other side.<p>

"Hey...you here by yourself?" I glanced back behind him for Punk.

"Just me," Jeff replied, and I let him walk past me.

I closed my door and turned back to face him, asking curiously, "So, what's up?"

Jeff noticed my laptop and asked, "You mind if I check my e-mail?"

"Sure," I answered, and Jeff hopped into my computer chair.

He spun around a few times and giggled like a little boy, making me laugh out loud. He stopped when he started to get dizzy and I let him work quietly while I unpacked and set up my TV and entertainment system on the other side of the room. I got so involved in my work that at one point, I was crawling around on my hands and knees and paying no attention to Jeff until I heard him say, "You have a really nice ass."

I looked up and found him lying in my bed on his stomach. He was naked from the waist down so I could easily see _his_ ass, but he had kept his hoodie on to tease me. I also noticed a few condoms and some lube conveniently placed on the bed beside him and I asked curiously, "You always come this prepared?"

"Only when I really mean it," Jeff grinned.

I stood up and slowly made my way over to him. He sat up on his knees and I got to see that wonderfully large cock of his once more. I gazed at it longingly as Jeff informed me, "I wanna show you how grateful I am that you got me back in the gym."

I replied thickly, "You don't owe me anything."

Jeff reached out to me and said, "No, I want to, Johnny, I really do."

I stood beside the bed and Jeff helped me remove my t-shirt and jeans. I climbed into bed on top of him and we made out until I was so hard I couldn't take it, anymore. Jeff put a condom on me and I lubed up, then I put his knees over my shoulders and rolled him up so I could come inside while still facing him.

His entrance was stretched out some and it allowed me in, easily. Jeff clutched my comforter and let out this crazy loud moan. I swore I almost climaxed just from the sound. He kept his left knee over my shoulder and took his right leg down to wrap it around my hip, putting himself at an angle that created more resistance with my thrusts. It made things that much more interesting, not to mention the fact that I could feel his extra-large erection rubbing against my abs.

Jeff was the most responsive partner I had ever been with. He moaned and writhed and made these weird angles with his body. I felt like I was fucking a contortionist and it was completely arousing. He even started moaning my name and although he was getting kind of loud, I really didn't want him to stop.

I liked that he kept his hoodie on. I reached underneath it to feel the top of his chest and I could feel soft hair, there. Although I wasn't really thinking about it, I avoided the scars on his abs and thighs and it was easier on me not to have to see them. Whether Jeff knew I didn't like to see the scars or not, he seemed just as pleased to have me touching him everywhere else.

"You cummin', Johnny?" Jeff asked when I was getting close.

I was so aroused, I couldn't even form words, so I just nodded. Jeff sat up a little bit to kiss me, then he pressed his lips to my ear and panted, "Go on an' fill my ass up with that creamy white seed."

That got me going and I knew I was about to blow. I made harder and faster thrusts as I prepared to completely give in to Jeff, and he clung to me like he was more than ready to take it.

I was seconds from climax when I heard Jeff suddenly say, "Hiya, Randy! Hey, Punk!"

I looked up just in time to see Punk standing just inside the doorway with a furious look on his face. Randy was coming in just behind him and Randy was smart enough to close the door just as I let out a loud moan and lurched forward, releasing straight into Jeff. I could only silently pray that my dad or brothers weren't close enough to have heard me.

"Told you," I heard Randy say, probably to Punk.

Even after I finished, I really didn't want to sit up and face Punk. I could also still feel Jeff's erection against my stomach, which made it even more humiliating. Jeff leaned into me and whispered softly, "Ain't no thing, Johnny. It takes me a long while to cum most times."

I managed to lift my head up enough to look Jeff in the eyes. He was grinning up at me like he had been satisfied, regardless that he hadn't actually cum. I slowly came out of him and climbed out of bed so I could carefully dispose of the used condom. Randy smoothly walked over and sat down at the head of the bed. His blue-green eyes analyzed me for a while, then he focused much of his interest on Jeff. I kept my back to Punk and I hadn't heard him move a muscle since I saw him at the door. When I finally turned to face him, he was still in the same place, though his expression had softened and he was also focused on Jeff.

_Did I just seriously fuck things up?_


	11. a reputation for being the jealous type

11:

_The room was awkwardly silent. Jeff was ironically the least uncomfortable of us all. He crossed his legs and played with the tangled hair-tie in his ponytail as he asked me, "You finish workin' up the TV, Johnny?"_

_I buttoned my jeans and turned to face the TV set I had been working on earlier as I replied, "Yeah, it should be fine."_

"_Could you turn it to MTV? I don't care what's on, now," Jeff asked._

_I was grateful for the distraction as I grabbed the remote and switched the TV on to the channel Jeff requested. Punk was standing at the foot of the bed next to Jeff by the time I turned back, and although Jeff's erection had gone down, Punk was looking at him with an expression of pure desire. Punk started running his fingers through Jeff's long hair to help him untangle it, and I couldn't help but explain, "This wasn't like a pity fuck or anything, if that's what you guys are thinking."_

_Randy frowned like he had no idea what I meant, and I remembered that he wasn't with us this morning when I talked to Matt about getting Jeff back into the gym. Punk started for me and reached his arm back like he was going to start swinging as he stated darkly, "Well, Johnny, that's exactly what it looks like!"_

I jolted awake. I was lying on my stomach in bed and I could already feel that my sheets were wet with sweat and cum. My room was completely dark, so it took me a few seconds to interpret my surroundings enough so that I could determine that I was alone.

The entire sexual experience with Jeff was just another wet dream. It was both surprising and kind of shocking to me, since my most recent wet dreams had all been about Punk and my waking hours were made up of fantasies about Randy. I actually felt disappointed when I realized it had all been made up in my head.

_Dream Jeff had sure given me one hell of a ride._

I checked the clock. My alarm was still a couple of hours away. I decided to get up anyway, knowing that I was already too wired to try and sleep some more. I grabbed my soiled sheets and took them downstairs to the washer in the basement so I could hide the huge mess I made from Mom. I took a quick shower in the downstairs bathroom and left a note for the family on the fridge telling them I'd gone to school early.

What I was really doing was heading to Punk's house. I had mentioned during class once that he was an insomniac, and I needed some alone time with him to ask him about the deal between Randy and Deputy Rollins.

I found comfort in the empty silence of the early morning hours as I made my way to Punk's. I had grabbed my backpack so I could easily go from his house to school. I went around and opened the back door without announcing myself. It was only at that moment that I realized I had never seen Punk's parents around, nor did I know if they would be offended by someone barging into their house at 4AM.

I glanced past the kitchen to the living room, but the house was dark and the only sounds were coming from Punk's room up the back steps. I could hear his TV on and I figured that meant he was still awake. My footfalls up the back steps could be easily heard, but Punk never called out to me. I was at the top of the stairs when I realized that Punk might not be alone and I cautiously peeked inside the door frame to be sure.

He was lying against a pile of pillows in bed with his shirt off and remote in-hand. He was idly flipping through channels and I noticed a white substance on his surprisingly well-formed abs that looked like pieces of popcorn or potato chips. He had a bottle in his other hand and I assumed it was a beer. I stepped more completely into the door frame so he could see me as I joked, "You awake?"

"I'm a sleepwalker. I'm actually dreaming right now," Punk countered dryly.

It was a lame joke, but the way he delivered it with such a straight face made me laugh. I sat down next to him in bed and pointed at the bottle in his hand as I asked, "Can I have some of that?"

"It's cranberry juice," Punk informed me.

"With Vodka?" I assumed.

He shook his head and replied, "No, just straight cranberry juice. I don't drink."

Punk handed me the bottle and I took a sip. It was really strong and so tart that it made my mouth feel dry and I smacked my lips a few times to get my saliva back. Punk snorted laughter and took the bottle back, downing several mouthfuls with ease. I focused on the TV for a few seconds until he asked, "So what brings you to my humble abode?"

I couldn't help throwing him off-guard with another joke, "I figured we have three hours 'till school, so why not fuck around?"

Punk didn't even entertain the idea as he scoffed and retorted loudly, "I've got better things to do than serve your carnal needs, Cena!"

"Asshole," I stared at him.

He refused to lighten up, so I told him more seriously, "I want to know why Randy's suddenly developed a hard-on for me since I started dating Deputy Seth Rollins."

"You think Randy wasn't interested in you, before?" Punk shot me a wry smile.

"You know what he's like! He plays around with his words and acts all shady about his interests. Sometimes he even comes across as a serial killer out of the 1920's," I remarked.

Punk laughed out loud. I grinned and went on, "Anyway, he hasn't been all that excited about me since I got here, but now he's hanging out naked in my room, only acting concerned about my sexual release, and asking for all the details about my date with Seth."

"You mean you haven't shown him your skills with the sucking of the cock?" Punk sounded almost offended.

"He didn't want it. At least not the other night when he was asking about the first date," I replied.

Punk turned his head to one side and rolled his eyes like he was trying to decide whether to take my explanation seriously or not. After a long silence, he turned to me and said, "I honestly don't know that much about Rollins. I didn't even know he was gay until he asked you out. I've never seen him with Randy and I wanna say their relationship wasn't a sexual one, since Randy's not the type to shy away from naming his hook-ups."

I gave Punk a once-over to make sure he wasn't playing another mind game, but he showed no signs of deceit. I made a frustrated sigh and confessed, "That wasn't exactly the answer I expected."

"You wanted me to tell you Orton and Rollins had some messy breakup, right? Or maybe you wanted me to tell you that Randy's S&M tendencies were learned from Rollins, like he taught Randy to be a dominant?!" Punk chortled.

"Well, I hadn't thought of the second part until now," I tried to keep any images from forming in my mind.

Punk replied with a shrug, "Randy's probably just being possessive of you. He hasn't had your ass yet, and he doesn't want someone like Rollins stepping in and taking it."

"So, it's a jealousy thing," I surmised.

Punk bit his lower lip like he was remembering something as he replied thickly, "Randal has a reputation for being the jealous type."


End file.
